Azul Extremo
by Srta.Rose
Summary: [Azul Extremo] Un grupo de alpinistas y una excursión al K2. ¿Quién jugara a ser Dios cuando las cosas vayan mal estando al límite vertical?
1. Chapter 1

**ESTOY DE VUELTA! **jajajajaj Hola niñas hermosas, ya las extrañaba! antes que nada Felices Pascuas a toda. Gracias por aguantarme en mis locuras, por ser pacientes y esperarme. Les comento que acabo de terminar la serie Sons Of Anarchy, si alguna no la vio veala porque es fabulosa e inspiro una proxima historia.

Es como que me estan dando ganas de escribir cosas locas, en lo posible que incluyan temas que no sean la regla normal del "Vampiro-Humana... Humana-Lobo. Vampiro-Lobo" entre otros, y a su vez quería algo diferente... Innovador (Échenle la culpa a mis profesor de universidad de "Innovación tecnologica) La cosa es... estaba en pileta, cuando mi hermano hace como que se cae y grita por "ayuda" y yo me tire sobre el borde como si el estuviera colgando en las alturas y de golpe tenia todo esta cosa loca dando vueltas por la cabeza. Casi como ver una película, así que dice ¿Por qué no? La cosa es... apareció **Azul Extremo**. Y yo fui feliz de poder terminarla para ustedes.

Quiero que sepan que son **Mas que bienvenidas a pasar POR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS,** todas ellas. **VOY A CONTINUAR BLACK VELVET. **De hecho tengo una amiga (MI BETTA) trabajando en ello, vamos a reeditarla. En fin... no quiero aburrirlas más. Se que me olvido de decirles muchas cosas pero aquí ya es tarde y yo estoy muriendo de nonona.

LAS VEO MAÑANA, **espero leer sus RR! Todos ellos, todos los comentarios son bienvenidos.** La historia es un poco cruel jajajaja es de aventuras! espero que se animen y les guste.

_Como siempre la historia es un producto de mi loca mente psicotica, _los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **Y fue beteada por Angelica Mercedes Bojorge Membreño, a quien dedico este capitulo!**

**NOS LEEMOS ABAJO ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Azul Extremo:**

**CAPITULO 1:**

TRES AÑOS ATRÁS

_18 de noviembre 2011 en algún lugar de Nepal, en la India._

_03:55 am_

—_¡Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me… So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye. So you think you can love me and leave me to die. __Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby!_ —gritó siguiendo el ritmo de la pegajosa canción de Queen que sonaba de fondo, mientas levantaba su jarra de cerveza al aire como si brindara. Las palabras sonaban arrastradas en sus carnosos labios.

— ¡En dos días, Bella! En dos días nos convertiremos en malditos héroes. ¡Solo dos días, cariño! —Isabella miro al chico a su lado regalándole una enorme sonrisa marca registrada. Era como un hermano para ella no solo su mejor compañero. Pensándolo en retrospectiva, hoy en día deseaba que nunca se les hubiera ocurrido aquella terrorífica, estúpida y suicida idea.

—Años entrenándonos para esto, Bells —él tomó su rostro mirándola fijamente a los ojos y junto su frente con la de ella—. Eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida, nena.

— ¿Por qué no le dices eso a Thomas, Riley? Dile de una vez lo que sientes, antes de que sea tarde —su sonrisa se volvió melancólica.

—A propósito, ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a Edward?

—No cambies de tema. No quiero hablar de ello, ¿Sabes? Estas evadiendo mi comentario al preguntar por ese pedazo de idiota.

—Bells, deberían sentarse como adultos y conversar sobre lo que sucedió. No solo discutir por teléfono sobre la tenencia del maldito perro —protestó mientras se llevaba la jarra de cerveza a la boca.

—No quiero hablar de ese idiota, Riley. Fue él quien decidió engañarme luego de estar casados durante cinco malditos años. Y mi pobre Layla no tiene nada que ver con el asunto, ella debería estar con su madre.

—Hablando de negación. Él asumió ser un idiota, Bella. Estaba más borracho que una cuba y no todo fue su culpa. Lo sabes —murmuró rodando sus ojos al techo.

—Tú no quieres hablar de Thomas, yo no quiero hablar de Edward idiota Cullen —dijo señalándolos a ambos.

—No estoy preparado para ello aún, ¿sabes?

— ¡Tienes que admitirlo en algún momento! Llevan un año saliendo y todo una vida de conocerse, Riley —protestó tomando su mano callosa, por las actividades a las que se dedicaban.

—Lo intentaré… pero antes… —Riley tomó su cámara profesional quitándole el protector, primero sacándole una foto a ella, y luego sacándose una a los dos. Su sonrisa era tan brillante como el sol de primavera—. El viaje comienza ahora, cielo.

Aquel día sus sueños habían estado plagados de pesadillas, producto del alcohol que habían ingerido hasta hartarse. Sabían que estaba mal, pero era un ritual entre ellos el emborracharse antes de cada viaje. El mismo ritual que tenían la mayoría de los alpinistas antes de emprender una nueva locura.

De esa forma, se aseguraban de haber brindado la suficiente cantidad de veces a favor de ellos como para salir victoriosos. Esa noche fue la excepción. Una excepción de la que Isabella se arrepentiría toda la vida.

_20 de noviembre 2011 distrito de Taplejung, Nepal. India._

_05:00 am_

— ¡Ya llegamos a la India! —gritó emocionado.

Estacionaron el enorme Jeep Hammer rojo entre medio de los árboles, cubriéndolo con una gruesa lona camuflada, para evitar que tanto las personas mal intencionadas como las inclemencias del tiempo en esas zonas, lo estropearan. Cada uno tomo su mochila de acampar, ambas color naranja brillante, para que pudieran identificarlos en caso de ser necesario. Hubiera deseado que no.

— ¿Brújula? —preguntó su compañero, mientras abrochaba en su cintura los ganchos de sujeción de la mochila.

—En mi muñeca —contestó señalando el reloj negro deportivo, mientras hacía lo suyo propio.

— ¡Perfecto! ¿Llevas la cámara?

—Sí, me pagan por ello, Riley. Además, con batería de repuesto y el cargador solar.

—Voltéate —Riley le tensó las sogas en la espalda, para que la parte baja de la mochila que contenía la ropa de recambio, golpeara justo en su cintura procurando no la lastimarla.

—Gracias —Isabella acarició su mejilla con cariño, luego tomo los cacharros y las grandes cantimploras para colgarlos en las abrazaderas de él.

—Soga.

Bella colgó los enormes metros de soga extra resistentes alrededor de sus hombros, cruzando por su pecho; la cámara profesional segura en la riñonera con todos sus cachivaches y documentos. Mientras ella cargaba las bolsas de dormir, Riley se había ofrecido a cargar con la comida y la mayoría de los arneses y mosquetones, ya que él iría primero, y era lo más pesado del equipo.

Hoy en día, recordaba haberse fijado en las negras nubes que colmaban el cielo, y en la llovizna de hielo que volaba alrededor de los picos. Estas debieron haberlos persuadido de cometer semejante locura, pero tercos como eran los dos, se arriesgaron igual. Tendrían que haber dado media vuelta y volver a Londres, de donde nunca debieron haber salido, así significara perder gran cantidad del dinero ahorrado; pero en su lugar… en su lugar empezaron a caminar hasta el helicóptero que esperaba para acercarlos los primeros tres mil metros de altura.

_30 de noviembre 2011_

—Mira eso, Bells —susurró mirando el amanecer.

—Es lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida —contestó tomando la cámara para sacar varias fotografías, observando con asombro como las aves revoloteaban a tantos metros de altura. Las águilas solían ser sus animales favoritos.

—Es perfecto —Concordó mientras se apoyaba contra la congelada piedra, calentando sus manos con el vapor de su boca.

—Está haciendo frío como el infierno —murmuró ella acurrucándose contra él.

—Tienes razón. Aunque supuestamente hace calor allí abajo, así que preferiría estar asándome en el infierno, que congelando mi maldito trasero a semejante altura —Riley pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella, y ambos se sentaron en silencio para admirar la belleza que les ofrecía la naturaleza.

Habían arrancado nuevamente el ascenso, antes de que salieran las primeras luces, con el fin de llegar a una saliente medianamente estable, para ver el espectáculo tranquilos, sin preocuparse por la caída mortal.

Ya llevaban buena parte del recorrido realizado. Habían decidido no llevar sherpas que cargaran con sus cosas, les gustaba hacer el viaje en la comodidad e intimidad que hacía años compartían. Estaban acostumbrados a eso; sabían cómo conseguir agua, comida o refugio en caso de necesitarlo. Llevaban carpas portables y mantas térmicas solares. Ninguno de los dos tendría que preocuparse si le pasaba algo a algún acompañante extra que llevaran.

Ella era una excelente guía de alpinismo reconocida mundialmente, y una fotógrafa profesional. En cambio, Él era escritor en la National Geographic. Ambos se complementaban. Habían compartido su gusto por los deportes extremos y de alto riesgo, desde que se habían conocido en una de las galas anuales de la revista, llevándolos a realizar muchas salidas en busca de nuevos retos de todos los estilos, pero siempre juntos.

Habían acampado infinidad de veces, saltado en paracaídas varias más. Juntos habían hecho rafting por los ríos más rápidos y peligrosos; ala delta en los acantilados más altos y los valles más profundos, siempre en busca de la acción. De la adrenalina que corría por sus venas como lava ardiente calentándoles el corazón y el alma. Llenándolos de una sensación de sentirse vivos. De sentirse infinitos.

En un primer momento había sido un problema con su marido, hasta que él se enterara que la preocupación de Isabella era más del estilo de que su compañero de aventuras gay, intentara quitárselo.

Era pasado el medio día cuando decidieron parar a descansar otra vez. Riley había asegurado los mosquetones, ya que ambos pendían de un saliente demasiado pequeño para que sus cuerpos cupieran sin riesgo. Se sentaron apretados hombro con hombro, y la soga alrededor de las cinturas para evitar la caída. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas por el ejercicio y la presión que ejercía la altura.

—Logre rescatar del último refugio algo que te va a gustar… —dijo revolviendo en su mochila.

— ¿Enserio? —Isabella le tendió un vaso con un preparado de proteínas, luego de derretir hielo para obtener agua limpia.

— ¡Taaaraaaaaaaann!… —Riley saco una barra de chocolate Milka, que a Bella se le antojo como una de las siete maravillas del mundo justo en ese mismo momento.

Pensándolo ahora luego de tanto tiempo, no había vuelto a comer chocolate de ningún tipo. Algo realmente triste, ya que antes había sido un gran vicio para ella.

Los dos se deleitaron repartiendo el chocolate en pequeños trozos para saborearlos mejor, junto con los batidos de proteínas. Riley se deshizo de sus botas frotándose los pies adoloridos para desentumecerlos del frío que los venía atormentando desde hacía días, dejando a la vista dos pares de medias; el de abajo manteniendo cubiertos los agujeros del primero. Sus medias de la suerte.

—Creo que deberíamos continuar —dijo riendo de cómo se veía su rostro, bastante aniñado para sus 28 años, con las marcas rojas quemadas de las gafas, que adornaban el contorno de sus ojos. Él le sonrió con cariño.

—Vamos pues. ¡Que no se diga más!

Rápidamente volvieron a guardar sus cosas, tomaron las mochilas y Riley se colgó de la pared para clavar la siguiente _leva _en la roca. Luego, como si de una araña se tratara; comenzó a trepar por la ladera de la montaña, la tercera cima más alta del mundo: el Kanchenjunga.

Muy pocos exploradores se habían atrevido a escalarla. Con sus cinco picos formando una "X" la montaña era considerada sagrada. Hecho por el cual, varios de los alpinistas que habían conseguido llegar lo suficientemente alto como para colocar su bandera, se habían detenido muchos metros antes de la cima.

Así y todo, a pesar de las advertencias, cuando se les presentó la oportunidad de hacerlo, quisieron intentarlo por su cuenta. Temerarios como ellos solos, creyeron que su entrenamiento era suficiente para llegar tan alto como a la cima, por sobre las nubes, a 8.500 metros de altura.

Tras estar asegurados continuaron subiendo por la ladera sudoeste de aquel monstruo: Yalung. Se decía que era una de los caminos más difíciles de los cinco picos, debido a que gran parte se realizaba sobre nieve y cascadas de hielo. Esa parte concreta de la montaña, estaba coronada por un glaciar colgante, en una meseta de al menos 7.500 metros llamada "Gran Cornisa". Esa era una de las principales razones de porque ambos cargaban el doble de peso del que normalmente llevarían a una escalada cualquiera. El equipo para la nieve no era el mismo que para la roca.

El ascenso siguió un camino continuo y tranquilo. Cada pocos metros de altura, paraban a consultar la brújula; sacar fotos, alimentarse y sobre todo hidratarse, algo sumamente importante teniendo en cuenta todo lo que estaban sudando con el esfuerzo físico.

Al caer la noche las temperaturas descendieron más de lo que ambos esperaban, tomándolos por sorpresa. Debían dormir colgados, ya que no fueron capaces de encontrar una saliente apropiada para pasar la noche. Y ninguno de los dos quería admitir lo exhaustos que se encontraban.

—No me gusta esto —dijo Riley, mientras miraba como Bella colocaba otro arnés para sostener las mochilas—. Asegúralo bien, cielo. No quiero llevarme la sorpresa de que se desprendió durante la noche.

—Sí, eso intento —gruñó mientras se estiraba para ajustar la soga.

Riley estiró las bolsas de dormir y se envolvió con ella cerrándola bien. Silenciosamente, agradeció que fueran lo suficientemente térmicas para aguantar el clima y mantener caliente su adolorido cuerpo. El trabajo físico comenzaba a pasarle factura antes de tiempo, debido a la vida de excesos que vivía cuando no estaba preparándose para escalar.

— ¡Listo!

Una vez que ella también estuvo acomodada en su bolsa, ambos se quedaron en silencio observando las estrellas que bañaban la cúpula del cielo. Bella pidió un deseo al ver pasar una estrella fugaz. Deseó que ambos salieran con vida de esto, y los dos suspiraron a la vez arrancando carcajadas suaves.

—Descansa, cielo —susurró Riley mirándola con cariño.

—Tu también.

Los dos permanecieron callados por lo que pareció una eternidad, pero al final decidieron dormirse. El día que les aguardaba en pocas horas iba a ser de los más complicados de la caminata. En breve estarían enfrentándose a la tan temida pared de hielo. Un glaciar colgante bastante peligroso que atravesaba gran parte de la montaña.

No era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a un reto semejante. Hacía dos años ellos habían escalado rápidamente tanto el Perito Moreno como el Spegazzini, siendo este último un maravilloso glaciar colgante en el sur de Argentina, durante uno de sus tantos viajes por "trabajo". Pero nada se igualaba al reto que les tocaba ahora.

Cuando las primeras luces salieron, ambos se estiraron en sus bolsas de dormir. Riley gimió frotando su cuello endurecido por la mala posición, mientras veía como Bella tomaba las barras energéticas que conformaban su desayuno. Tendrían que aguantarse un poco más para hacer sus necesidades, ya que estar colgados a miles de metros de altura no era cómodo.

Bella miro a Riley, su compañero fiel de aventuras, con la aprensión palpando en sus ojos en el momento en que el primer pico golpeo el hielo del glaciar. Poco a poco hicieron el camino, cual hormigas. Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde pararon en una pequeña saliente a descansar, relajarse un poco e hidratarse lo suficiente para poder seguir el recorrido.

Ella nunca olvidaría lo que sucedió luego.

El viento comenzó a soplar de buenas a primeras con una fuerza increíble, cuando tras cambiarse las medias y ponerse las botas, decidieron continuar su ascenso. Isabella sintió el miedo correr por sus venas, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. El hielo podía ser muy traicionero y más a esa altura con la gravedad en contra.

En el momento en que Riley se volvió, con su mochila a cuestas y clavo el pico en el gran capa blanca un crujido resonó tan duro y crudo como si fuera un tren de carga estrellándose contra otro. Los bellos de su nuca se erizaron provocándole escalofríos como nunca antes los había sentido.

Estaba segura que nunca olvidaría esa escena.

No les dio tiempo a nada. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron con pánico, en el momento justo en que aquel ruido hizo eco a lo largo de un gran bloque del glaciar reverberando en erupción. Riley se volvió sobre su eje tan rápido, que fue un borrón para su vista. Clavando duro los pinches de sus botas en el suelo, él la arrincono dentro de la saliente, apuntalando el pico contra la pared. Los brazos de ella envolvieron con fuerza a su cuerpo, cuando todo a su alrededor se desmoronó sin pausa.

El grito de terror quedo atravesado en la garganta de Bella, por culpa de la gran cantidad de nieve que les caía encima.

— ¡No te muevas! —vagamente escuchó los gritos de Riley dentro de todo el estrepito que los rodeaba.

Para acrecentar el horror que ya la dominaba, Bella sintió con gran impotencia, como Riley; su mejor amigo, era arrancado con fuerza de sus brazos. La expresión en su rostro, era algo con lo que ella tendría que vivir por el resto de su vida.

Sus brazos y piernas agitándose con brío en un vano intento por aferrarse a algo, fue lo último que vio ella de él. El tirón en la cuerda, que casi la hizo caer también, le dio a entender que la mochila de su compañero estaba colgando en algún lado. Bella se aferró aún más apretada a la pared, sintiendo como las pequeñas piedras y ramas cortaban sus manos, sus brazos y su rostro en el camino de su descenso.

Gimió y lloró por lo que pareció una eternidad. En el momento en que todo parecía estar llegando a su fin, donde parecía que todo el infierno había pasado, un gran bloque de nieve terminó por caer encima de ella arrastrándola en el proceso.

Algunas de sus uñas se arrancaron de raíz por el tirón brusco que aquel aplastante peso ejerció en su cuerpo. Gritó mientras la roca bajo sus pies desgarraba la carne de su pierna. Sintió liquido corriendo por su costado a la altura del muslo, pero no sabía si era agua de deshielo, sangre u orina. A este paso podría ser cualquiera de ellos, ya que poco importaba. Lo único que quería y rogaba era salir con vida.

Odió con todas sus fuerzas haber perdido tanto. Se arrepentía de tantísimas cosas, tantas malas decisiones a lo largo de su vida. Su mejor amigo probablemente estaba muerto ya, y quizás tardarían días hasta que alguien se diera cuenta de su falta y saliera a buscarlos.

— ¡EDWARD! —no sabía que tenía que ver él con esto que estaba sucediendo, pero su nombre fue lo último que pudo pronunciar, antes que un fuerte golpe en su cabeza hiciera que todo se oscureciera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola mis niñas y niños hermosos!**

Estoy devuelta! Les traigo otro capitulo de Azul Extremo. Muchas gracias a mi hermosa betta Angelica, Dios sabe que esa mujer es adorable jajaja le pone toda la garra y toda la emoción... Espero que les guste el capitulo.

**Como siempre las invito a todas a pasar por mis otras historias.** Solo tienen que entrar en mi perfil!

Intentaré actualizar esta los días **DOMINGOS** ... Quiero agradecer todos sus **RR y mensajes... me alegra mucho que les guste como va yendo la historia. QUIERO LEER MAS COMENTARIOS! CUANTOS MÁS SEAN MAS ME EMOCIONO Y QUIZÁS ACTUALICE ANTES!**

En fin... me despido ahora y las dejo leer!

_Como siempre la historia es ORIGINAL MIA y no se permite su copia parcial o total._Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Enjoy!:**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2:**

Con el paso del tiempo ella despertó en varias ocasiones. Siempre por breves minutos. Bella tomaba su cabeza con dolor, gimiendo por el golpe recibido. La primera vez que lo hizo, la sangre en su mano la hizo mearse más de lo que ya estaba; vomitando lo poco que había comido junto con barro, pedazos de hojas y suciedad. Trató de pararse pero la nieve la cubría de la cintura para abajo. Por algún milagro había ido a parar a un pequeño despeñadero, donde la nieve había quedado estancada. Notó que no sentía las piernas justo antes de perder el conocimiento otra vez.

La siguiente vez que sus ojos se abrieron resultó encandilada por la cegadora luz del sol. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desmayada o peor aún; no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el accidente. Podrían haber sido minutos, horas, incluso días.

— ¡Maldita sea! —gritó con voz ahogada, al notar que su brazo estaba dislocado. Le dolía un infierno la cabeza y todavía no sentía su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo, probablemente debido al peso de la nieve que la cubría. Eso estaba empezando a hacerla entrar en pánico al pensar que podría tener la cadera o la cintura rota.

Tomando una respiración profunda analizó sus opciones. Lo primero era lo primero; tenía que acomodarse el brazo o no iba a poder desenterrarse antes de que cayera la noche, y la cosa se pondría peor. Sobre todo si empezaba a nevar o aumentaba el viento.

Ella también temía entrar en hipotermia. Por el momento el traje parecía cubrirla en la mayor parte del cuerpo, aplacando un poco el frío que la rodeaba, pero sabía que no iba a durar demasiado antes de que se humedeciera.

Con una fuerte inspiración, sacudió su brazo izquierdo haciendo palanca con el derecho. El _crack,_ sonó como el disparo de un cañón para sus oídos. No era la primera vez que se lastimaba haciendo estas cosas, pero si era la primera que estaba sola para afrontarlo. Estaba sola…

—Oh Dios… Riley —lloró sacudiéndose violentamente al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Su Riley, su mejor amigo, su casi hermano, estaba probablemente muerto ahora y enterrado bajo enormes capas de nieve, y ella se encontraba atrapada a más de siete mil metros de altura. Tenía que lograr salir de allí a como diera lugar o iba a terminar siendo comida para las aves carroñeras que habitaban la montaña.

— ¡Vamos, Isabella! Es lo que él hubiera querido. Él te odiaría si te rindieras —con un fuerte jadeo y el dolor recibido brillando tras sus parpados, Bella cayó de costado sobre una gran capa de nieve y todo se volvió negro otra vez.

Durante el siguiente par de horas, las cosas continuaron de la misma forma. Cada pocos minutos ella recuperaba algo de conciencia y se ponía a hacer fuerza para quitar la nieve que la cubría, antes de volver a caer inconsciente por el dolor cegador que atravesaba su cuerpo. Pensó en todo lo que hizo; lo malo y lo bueno, y todo lo que había dejado sin hacer dándose alientos para continuar adelante. Tenía que hacerlo, sobre todo por él.

Al caer la noche, Bella estaba helada. El traje ya había empezado a filtrar el agua derretida por el calor de su cuerpo, y ese mismo contacto con su piel acalorada por el esfuerzo, le producía una gran cantidad de escalofríos no deseados.

Para cuando las nuevas luces del amanecer llegaron anunciando un nuevo día, ella había logrado quitar el peso de encima de su cuerpo. Observó con un horror casi palpable el estado de su pierna. Todo el lado derecho estaba abierto en canal, desde el muslo hasta debajo de la rodilla. Un corte tan profundo que llegaba hasta el hueso. Gritó. Fue imposible no hacerlo. No le dolía. No, claro que no. El hielo había congelado sus nervios.

—Respira hondo, Bella. Cálmate. Recuerda las clases de primeros auxilios… recuerda las clases de primeros auxilios —se repetía una y otra vez como si fuera un mantra, mientras secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Sabía que debía mantener la calma, su respiración debía estar siempre bajo control para evitar elevar su ritmo cardíaco. Con cuidado giró su cintura para intentar encontrar su mochila, no podía verla por ningún lado en la derecha, así que lo intentó por la izquierda. A lo lejos, alrededor de unos 100 metros creyó ver un bulto naranja. Estaba demasiado lejos, en su estado no llegaría hasta allí. No sin inmovilizar su pierna primero, y aun si; tendría que arrastrarse. Dudaba que pudiera pararse.

Haciendo un esfuerzo titánico, Bella se alzó con sus brazos por sobre el agujero en el que estaba enterrada. Agradeciendo la fuerza adquirida en ellos por los años de ejercicios de escalada. Su otro pie parecía estar sano, pero recordó que luego debía quitarse la bota y examinar de cerca el no tener más cortaduras o torceduras que se hubieran visto afectadas por el frío. Eso podía llegar a ser sumamente peligroso.

Muy lentamente giró sobre su estómago, tratando de evitar mover demasiado su pierna. Le hubiera gustado entablillarla antes, pero no tenía con que hacerlo. Su pantalón estaba destrozado, su hombro le dolía horrores y no era capaz de moverse demasiado debido al cansancio y a los golpes recibidos.

Ignoró como el frío de la nieve quemaba sus palmas, a medida que se arrastraba a paso lento por el lugar. No se animaba a mirar cerca de la cornisa por miedo a entrar en pánico o, peor aún, provocar otro derrumbe.

Bella despertó con el sol brillando fuerte directo en su frente. Estaba a un cuarto de camino de la mochila. Exhausta, muerta de hambre y sed, con sus palmas y piernas llenas de ampollas producidas por el frío congelante de la nieve debajo de ella. Tomó un pedazo de hielo de su costado y lo masticó con fuerza para absorber un poco de líquido refrescante.

Cada segundo que pasaba era una agonía constante. El calor del sol abrazador había descongelado la profunda herida que tenía en la pierna, y ahora dolía como los mil demonios. Lo peor que podía pasarle era no hidratarse lo suficiente, y terminar causándose un edema pulmonar. Sería horrible morir con sus pulmones llenos con sus propios fluidos corporales.

A lo lejos se escuchó el crudo ruido de las aves de rapiña, esperando a que ella muriera para poder alimentarse. Cada aliento que daba podía ser el último y ella lo sabía.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero parecía una eternidad para el momento en que llego a la mochila. Con un suspiro de alivio se dio cuenta que era la suya. Se desplomo sobre ella, con peso muerto, llorando de alegría por haber encontrado algo que pudiera servirle.

Se empujó con fuerza en posición vertical, sobre el saliente de una roca en el que había quedado la mochila enganchada evitando su caída. Rebuscó entre las cosas encontrando 10 barras de cereal, 3 sobres de preparados proteicos y algunas latas de conserva. Más abajo encontró el kit de primeros auxilios.

Lo más importante por ahora, era poner en condiciones su pierna, por lo que tomó el cuchillo afilado que guardaba dentro y rasgó lo que quedaba de la tela del pantalón sobre la herida. Con cuidado quitó la ropa estropeada y analizando la situación; si es que no perdía la pierna le quedaría una espantosa cicatriz, y dudaba que fuera capaz de recuperar al cien por ciento su movilidad, incluso tras años de terapia y rehabilitación.

Tratando de mantener la calma, a pesar de los retortijones en su estómago, Bella tomó una fuerte respiración y con las pinzas quitó los pedazos de ramas, piedras y hojas que tenía pegadas dentro y alrededor. Las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas nublando parte de su vista, el dolor era casi insoportable. Utilizó una buena cantidad de agua oxigenada, conteniendo el aliento en el momento en que se hizo la espuma al entrar en contacto con la sangre. Limpió con cuidado utilizando esparadrapo, yodo desinfectante y por último, puso otro poco de la tela para cubrir la herida antes de vendarla apretada con la gasa.

Luego de cambiar sus pantalones por unos intactos para prevenir el frío lo más posible. Tomó unas pastillas de antibióticos para evitar las posibles infecciones y terminó por caer rendida una vez más, perdiendo conciencia de todo lo que la rodeaba.

Bella ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que había pasado desde el accidente. Lo único que sabía, es que en algún momento llegaría un equipo a rescatarlos, cuando pasara el tiempo estipulado para la fecha de regreso. Esa era una de las grandes ventajas de los registros en las rutas de escalada. Cuando uno emprendía una travesía como esta, completaba las planillas con la fecha de salida y la que uno estipulaba para la vuelta a casa, si pasados esos días no llegabas a la base, un equipo entrenado salía a buscarte, por lo que ella tenía que permanecer viva hasta entonces. De tener a poder, había un largo camino.

Con la mochila asegurada a la espalda, Bella tomó la pala desmontable, la armó y se puso de pie. Un fuerte jadeo escapó de sus labios por el esfuerzo, pero utilizando la pala para apoyar la pierna lastimada comenzó una caminata por la meseta en la que se encontraba, tratando de evitar el despeñadero. Ella recordaba que en algún momento del camino, Riley le había mostrado en un mapa una serie de cuevas. Técnicamente estarían a su nivel, pero no sabía si el desprendimiento de nieve modificaría las cosas. Riley le había dicho que eso era muy posible, él había pasado horas estudiando la zona.

Riley, como dolía pensar en él. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tenía que haber muerto?

— ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? —preguntó a nadie más que al viento, con lágrimas cayendo libremente por sus mejillas otra vez, incluso cuando ella pensaba que ya no podía llorar más. — ¿Por qué, Riley? ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?

La pesada caminata duró un buen tramo. Siempre aferrándose con fuerza a la pala, y parando cada pocos minutos a hidratarse ella atravesó gran parte de la meseta hasta que por fin, a lo lejos, divisó una pared lisa, donde acababa el camino.

Evitó el grito de frustración que quería escapar de su garganta solo por miedo a provocar otro derrumbe. El camino terminaba justo frente a sus narices y se elevaba en una pared imposiblemente vertical. Si en buena forma era un peligro, en su condición sería un suicidio, con el azul extremo de la nieve rodeándola.

—No… —susurró cayendo de rodillas. La impotencia arrastrándola al suelo, haciéndola olvidar por un momento que su pierna estaba mortalmente lastimada. — ¡No!…

Su cuerpo cayó de costado, contra la nieve helada. Como el sol estaba poniéndose en el horizonte, la temperatura había empezado a bajar otra vez. En algún momento pequeñas gotas de lluvia y nieve empezaron a caer en su rostro, mezclándose con las lágrimas. ¿Por qué rayos tenían que pasarle a ella estas cosas? ¿Es que acaso no había sufrido lo suficiente durante toda su vida?

Dejó que su mirada vagara por toda la pared que se extendía a lo alto y ancho frente a ella. Sería imposible alcanzarla. Seria…

— ¡No puede ser!…

Se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta y con fuerzas renovadas se puso de pie. A unos cuatro metros de altura había un hueco en la roca, uno que ella se había saltado a primera vista, y cuya altura podía albergar a un ser humano pequeño en estatura. Su metro setenta quedaría ajustado pero ella se las arreglaría.

Quitó la mochila de su espalda, volcando rápidamente todo su contenido. Encontró un pico y un par de levas que habían quedado colgando de la soga que sostenía la mochila. Guardó las cosas nuevamente, enroscando la soga alrededor de su cuerpo.

Haciendo pie con la pala, llegó hasta la pared. La lluvia la había mojado lo suficiente, para darse cuenta de que sería aún más peligroso intentar escalarla, pero no tenía opción. Aquella misma lluvia rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en una tormenta a gran escala.

—Esto retrasará cualquier expedición de rescate —gruñó, mientras ajustaba los enganches a las cuerdas.

Clavó el pico en la roca con fuerza y lo quitó tratando de arrancar pedazos de la pared para encajar los pies. Repitió el proceso un poco más arriba y luego fijo el primer enganche. Poco a poco Isabella izó su cuerpo a través de todo el tramo hasta la cueva. Resbaló en un par de ocasiones, se golpeó otras tantas, pero siempre volvió a intentarlo. Ella no era de las que se rendían fácilmente, siempre había sido perseverante en todo. Incluso con su ex marido, por eso habían acabado juntos.

Cuando su cuerpo tocó el espacio vacío de la cueva, cayó colapsando inevitablemente. Sus fuerzas se estaban agotando. Se desprendió de la mochila utilizando una linterna para poder ver a su alrededor. La cueva no era muy amplia, pero si le proporcionaría refugio hasta que alguien viniera por ella. A estas horas ya debían haberse enterado del derrumbe en la zona y estaba segura de que habían mandado a alguien. El problema es que tampoco tenía como avisar a nadie; porque sus bengalas húmedas no servirían, las otras habían quedado en la mochila de Riley y el radio estaba destrozado.

Tras comer un par de barritas de cereal, encendió una pequeña fogata con ramitas que había ido juntando, de un nido que halló en el fondo del lugar, y derritió tanta agua como le fue posible en los pequeños cacharros que cargaba. Extendió su bolsa de dormir, que milagrosamente se había mantenido amarrada a la parte superior de la mochila, y se tendió sobre su espalda. Entonces un pensamiento la golpeó duro. Tenía que dejar un mensaje contando lo que había sucedido en caso de que no la encontraran con vida.

—Veamos… —Bella tomó la cámara Nikon profesional y revisó sus baterías. Al encenderla, la pantalla se mantuvo negra unos segundos, mientras ella contenía la respiración; al final para alivio de ella, brilló en azul y luego la imagen cambió del logo registrado, para mostrar el principio de la cueva. Tomando una fuerte inhalación, giró la pantalla enfocándose a sí misma.

—Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Estoy atrapada en alguna parte de las montañas de Nepal, perdí mi curso, el mapa y mi… —Bella miró su reloj, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No sé que día es, mi brújula no funciona, se averió con la caída. Mi compañero Riley Biers fue… arrastrado —su estómago se apretó ante la mención de su amigo—. Riley intentó cubrirnos a ambos con su cuerpo, pero la avalancha que nos cayó encima lo separó de mí.

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, mientras relataba su travesía hasta el momento del accidente. Rascó su adolorida cabeza, intentando buscar consuelo en contar su historia.

—Si alguien está viendo esto, es porque estoy muerta. Siendo sinceros, no creo poder sobrevivir mucho más tiempo. Mi pierna está gravemente herida. —enfocó la cámara breves segundos para mostrar la gruesa herida que comenzaba a enrojecer anticipando una infección—. Está abierta en canal desde el muslo hasta la rodilla, próxima a infectarse. Tengo tantos moretones que perdí la cuenta, casi no tengo más alimento y ahora la nieve me quedó a unos ocho metros de distancia en una caída vertical, como para ir a por agua. Mis energías se están agotando junto con las baterías.

Suspirando decidió que sería todo por el momento, ella se merecía un descanso también. Apagó la cámara, echo un poco más de ramitas en la fogata para que no se extinguiera durante la noche, y se acurrucó lo más cerca posible del fuego evitando quemarse.

Un ruido fuerte y un aleteo desesperado, despertaron a Bella de su sueño dulce con café y pasteles de fresas. Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente y casi se da un susto de muerte, al ver a la enorme ave luchando por ponerse de pie en la entrada de la cueva. Su ala debía haberse roto con la tormenta que se había desatado en el exterior.

El aliento se le quedó atascado en la garganta. Era enorme, un verdadero monstruo. A pesar de ser siempre una cuidadora incuestionable de la fauna del planeta, no pudo evitar que su boca se hiciera agua ante la idea de poner sus manos en aquel enorme pollo, y asarlo directo al fuego.

Intentando hacer silencio, lentamente se acercó a su mochila, tomando del bolsillo un gran cuchillo de caza con filo dentado y su bolsa de dormir; no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Arrojó la gran cubierta de tela encima del pájaro para que no se volara, y antes de que este se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, ella ya tenía su cuerpo a horcajadas del animal, con el cuchillo enterrado fuertemente en su abdomen. Un grito de victoria escapó de sus labios agrietados y secos por el frío.

Arrastró todo al interior nuevamente, sentándose con las rodillas cruzadas frente al fuego. Una idea pasó por su mente mientras veía las manchas de sangre en sus manos. Quitó las barras de cereal de una de las bolsas selladas que las mantenía protegidas de la humedad; con el cuchillo abrió el ave al medio, rellenando la bolsa con sangre e intestinos del mismo. Las arcadas subieron por su cuerpo probando la bilis en la punta de la lengua, pero todo era por sobrevivir.

Cuando tuvo listas tres grandes bolsas, cogió varias piedras y las ató con sus cordones alrededor de los paquetes. Tomó una de ellas, se arrastró sobre sus pies todo lo que el techo de la cueva le permitía, y tomando un fuerte impulso; arrojó la bolsa contra la blanca nieve.

Había visto en una película de acción, de esas que tanto le gustaban a su ex marido, como el protagonista se salvaba sin tener bengalas porque utilizaba la sangre de su enemigo, para hacer una mancha visible desde la altura. Al menos desde donde estaba ahora, la mancha era bastante llamativa.

Con el estómago ya algo lleno, después de haber comido parte del ave, Bella se tomó otras dos pastillas antibióticas, y acomodó la bolsa de dormir junto al renovado fuego, y cogiendo su cámara; giró la pantalla para enfocarse a ella misma.

—Día dos de grabación —dijo apretando el botón _"REC"_—. Estoy cada vez más cansada. Hoy en la mañana un animal herido entró en la cueva; no me quedó más remedio que utilizar sus plumas para rellenar la bolsa de dormir contra el frío, y su sangre para crear una señal de ayuda. Solo espero que alguien pueda verla antes de que sea demasiado tarde... —Bella secó con su manga el sudor frío que empezaba a caer por su frente—. La infección cada vez es peor; tengo fiebre muy alta y los antibióticos no parecen estar haciendo mucho efecto. Me cuesta horrores respirar bien, posiblemente esté desarrollando un edema ahora. Tengo frío y me siento sola… tan sola… yo… —las lágrimas volvieron a llenar sus ojos. Secó otra nueva oleada de sudor en su frente—. No sé qué hora es, o que día. Perdí completamente la noción del tiempo. Yo… yo solo quiero volver a casa…

Su cuerpo al fin se rindió al frío; y acabó por utilizar las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, para echar algunas ramas más al fuego para mantenerlo vivo. Luego sus parpados revolotearon hasta cerrarse, quedando con cuerpo en posición fetal.

—Ya casi no queda batería. Tiré la última bolsa de sangre, ya que ayer nevó todo el día y la huella fue cubierta. Queda poca comida y no tengo más agua; casi no tengo ramas tampoco para mantener vivo el fuego —Bella suspiró, acomodando su cuerpo recostado lo mejor posible, intentando no gemir en voz alta del dolor. Podía ver en la pequeña pantalla que estaba mortalmente pálida, con sus labios azules—. No tengo más fuerzas, no puedo sentarme o… levantar la cámara. Me cuesta respirar, y sé que no es solo la presión por la altura. Sé que estoy muriendo… sé que estoy muriendo —susurró.

La cámara se apagó por unos breves minutos, que casi la hicieron entrar en pánico pero luego volvió a encenderse.

—Solo… hay algo más que necesito, antes de despedirme por fin. Edward… si estás viendo esto, yo… lo siento. Siento no haber arreglado las cosas, bebe. —Las lágrimas cayeron por su sien hasta el suelo de la cueva—. Sé que me odiarías en este momento por estar rindiéndome, pero… ojalá lo nuestro hubiera funcionado. Siempre soñaba sobre cómo serían nuestros hijos; me hubiera gustado que fueran como tú. Lo lamento...

Una sonrisa triste llenó su rostro, segundos antes de que la cámara se apagara por fin, con su batería agotada, casi tanto como su aliento y sus esperanzas…

—Todavía te amo —susurró acariciando la pantalla. Su mano cayó flácida contra el suelo y sus parpados se cerraron.


	3. Chapter 3

**BUENAS, BUENAS **MIS QUERIDOS/AS LECTORES! Como pasaron el fin de semana? esperando más de Azul Extremo?

Recién volví del cine... fui a ver Fast and Furious y la verdad es que me inspiró en algunas cosas en las que ya estaba trabajando. Exageran un poco pero no vamos a criticar la película solo por respeto a Paul.

**Como siempre, quiero invitarlas a que lean mis otras historias... Con Angelica (Mi adorada Betta) vamos a empezar a trabajar otra vez en Black Velvet la Reedición. jajajaja ** Pero si pueden pasar por **"THIS IS HALLOWEEN" Y "EN TUS MANOS"**. pd: El de Halloween quedo copado jajajajaj no es porque sea mio pero... :P

En fin, no las quiero demorar mucho solo decirles que **ESPERO CON MUUUUUUUCHAS GANAS LEER SUS RR...**

**CHICAS... APARECEEE NUESTRO HEERRROOOOEEEE! Si son buenas en dejarme sus comentarios les voy a empezar a subir pequeños avances de los próximos capítulos ;) tenganlo en cuenta!**

En fin... las dejo leer!

_Como siempre, la historia es original mía y no se permite su copia total o parcial, no sean perras. _Los personajes corresponden a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**ESCENAS DE CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES:**

— ¡En dos días, Bella! En dos días nos convertiremos en malditos héroes. ¡Solo dos días, cariño! —Isabella miro al chico a su lado regalándole una enorme sonrisa marca registrada.

—Mira eso, Bells —susurró mirando el amanecer.

—Es lo más hermoso que vi en mi vida —contestó tomando la cámara para sacar varias fotografías, observando con asombro como las aves revoloteaban a tantos metros de altura. Las águilas solían ser sus animales favoritos.

Ella nunca olvidaría lo que sucedió luego.

El viento comenzó a soplar de buenas a primeras con una fuerza increíble, cuando tras cambiarse las medias y ponerse las botas, decidieron continuar su ascenso. Isabella sintió el miedo correr por sus venas, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. El hielo podía ser muy traicionero y más a esa altura con la gravedad en contra.

En el momento en que Riley se volvió, con su mochila a cuestas y clavo el pico en el gran capa blanca un crujido resonó tan duro y crudo como si fuera un tren de carga estrellándose contra otro. Los bellos de su nuca se erizaron provocándole escalofríos como nunca antes los había sentido.

Estaba segura que nunca olvidaría esa escena.

No les dio tiempo a nada. Los ojos de Bella se abrieron con pánico, en el momento justo en que aquel ruido hizo eco a lo largo de un gran bloque del glaciar reverberando en erupción.

Para acrecentar el horror que ya la dominaba, Bella sintió con gran impotencia, como Riley; su mejor amigo, era arrancado con fuerza de sus brazos. La expresión en su rostro, era algo con lo que ella tendría que vivir por el resto de su vida.

— ¡EDWARD! —no sabía que tenía que ver él con esto que estaba sucediendo, pero su nombre fue lo último que pudo pronunciar, antes que un fuerte golpe en su cabeza hiciera que todo se oscureciera.

La siguiente vez que sus ojos se abrieron resultó encandilada por la cegadora luz del sol. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desmayada o peor aún; no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el accidente. Podrían haber sido minutos, horas, incluso días.

— ¡Maldita sea! —gritó con voz ahogada, al notar que su brazo estaba dislocado.

Riley, como dolía pensar en él. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tenía que haber muerto?

— ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? —preguntó a nadie más que al viento, con lágrimas cayendo libremente por sus mejillas otra vez, incluso cuando ella pensaba que ya no podía llorar más. — ¿Por qué, Riley? ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?

—Veamos… —Bella tomó la cámara Nikon profesional y revisó sus baterías. Al encenderla, la pantalla se mantuvo negra unos segundos, mientras ella contenía la respiración; al final para alivio de ella, brilló en azul y luego la imagen cambió del logo registrado, para mostrar el principio de la cueva. Tomando una fuerte inhalación, giró la pantalla enfocándose a sí misma.

—Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Estoy atrapada en alguna parte de las montañas de Nepal, perdí mi curso, el mapa y mi… —Bella miró su reloj, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No sé que día es, mi brújula no funciona, se averió con la caída. Mi compañero Riley Biers fue… arrastrado —su estómago se apretó ante la mención de su amigo—. Riley intentó cubrirnos a ambos con su cuerpo, pero la avalancha que nos cayó encima lo separó de mí.

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

— ¡Tenemos que encontrarla! —gritó para hacerse oír por sobre el viento—. ¡Sé que está por allí en algún lado, sola y quizás herida!

Llevaban días caminando por aquellas horribles montañas de Nepal. Él odiaba la mayoría de las excursionesque involucraban riesgos innecesarios a grandes alturas como esta, sobre todo desde la muerte de Alice; pero cuando Jasper había corrido a decirle que Isabella estaba desaparecida, que nunca se había reportado al campamento base y que un grupo de búsqueda se estaba armando para encontrarla, sus piernas no le alcanzaron para correr lo suficientemente rápido como para preparar su equipaje. El jodido vuelo desde Canadá hasta la India había durado una eternidad.

Todavía estaba maldiciendo rudo y crudo, cuando se enteró de que su ex mujer había salido prácticamente sola en semejante excursión. Sí, aquel maldito maricón de Riley había salido con ella, pero eran solo dos, en una de las montañas más peligrosas del mundo. ¡Por el amor de Cristo! ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? O peor aún, ¿Estaba pensando siquiera? Gruñó otra vez ante la negligencia de esos dos.

Con un suspiro fuerte se volteó a ver a Emmett, quien le tendía una cantimplora. Él era su hermano del alma, su mejor amigo.

—La encontraremos, Edd —murmuró con una mueca.

—Lo sé. Ella es inteligente, tiene que estar viva.

_Tiene que estar viva, ¡tiene que estarlo!_repitió en su mente.

Hacía ya dos días que habían llegado a la parte donde la montaña se transformaba en un glaciar colgante. Ese era el último registro que tenían de su localización, y habían logrado conseguir un helicóptero militar lo suficientemente preparado como para arrimarlos al menos unos seis mil metros de altura.

El grupo estaba formado por un aproximado de diez personas y todos habían votado por seguir caminando la meseta, en lugar de continuar escalando.Él estaba disconforme, pero Emmett; su experimentado amigo, había argumentado que si el derrumbe de hielo los había arrastrado colina abajo, no deberían estar muy lejos. Durante la escalada, habían encontrado algunas cosas desperdigadas que hicieron que su estómago se encogiera de dolory se revolviera de miedo. Edward no estaba seguro si aquellas cosas pertenecían o no a su mujer, pero eso solo le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante. Ella tenía que estar en alguna parte.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Seth, otro de los integrantes de su equipo personal de trabajo—. ¿Acaso eso es sangre?

Edward miró con un poco más de atención, la mancha que se extendía a varios metros de distancia de donde estaban. Algo en la escena le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero Emmett se apresuró a contestar:

—Algún pajarraco debe haberse estrellado contra las piedras, Seth. Sigamos caminando.

—Deberíamos ir a ver —gruñó Sam, clavando el palo que traía para probar si el hielo era lo suficientemente profundo y seguro, como para pisar en el sin provocar otra avalancha.

—Sigamos —Edward siguió caminando en sentido contrario, cuando imágenes viejas aparecieron en su nublada mente haciéndolo frenar en seco.

[***]

—_Si alguna vez, me quedara atorado en una montaña malditamente congelada como esa, haría exactamente lo que está haciendo el personaje—murmuró él, justo sobre el pelo de Bella, que se encontraba acurrucada en su regazo. _

—_Eso si pudieras encontrar sangre y justo tuvieras una forma de colocarla —Ella apretó el agarre en su brazo, que utilizaba como almohada y besó suavemente su piel haciéndolo estremecer._

_—Si tú estuvieras atrapada, yo iría a rescatarte, cielo. Sin dudarlo un solo segundo —Edward besó su cuello, aspirando aquel aroma que lo volvía loco._

—_Yo también lo haría por ti, bebe. Yo también… sin dudarlo._

_Luego se habían pasado el resto de la tarde haciendo el amor y prometiéndose la eternidad juntos. Justo antes de que él se emborrachara, y jodiera las cosas acostándose con la estúpida y bocona de Jessica Stanley._

[***]

Y aquí estaba; mochila en mano y caminando para encontrarla. Exactamente como había prometido y entonces el sentido de lo que podía significar aquella mancha, lo golpeo tan duro como un tren de carga. ¡Era ella!¡Era Bella!

Emmett lo agarró justo antes de que lograra salir corriendo.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas, hermano?

— ¡Es ella, Emmett! —Gritó—. ¡Es ella!

—No te sigo…

— ¿Emmett, recuerdas aquella película que te recomendé, la que trataba de alpinistas? —ante la cara de desconcierto de todos, el siguió explicando—. Con Bella vimos aquella película, donde uno de los protagonistas quedaba atrapado en la nieve y utilizaba sangre para crear una señal S.O.S. ¡Es ella, Emmett! Isabella es inteligente, estoy seguro que es ella.

Escapando del agarre del otro hombre, tomó el palo clavándolo fuerte en el hielo antes de pisar y salió casi corriendo al rescate de su mujer. La pared donde se cortaba el camino lo tomó por sorpresa. Un muro de roca sólida, lisa y en apariencia imposible de escalar, se hallaba justo frente a él.

El resto del grupo todavía estaba lejos. Edward comenzó a girar en círculos alrededor de la gran mancha; al notar la bolsa plástica y las agujetas que sostenían las piedras, sus piernas cedieron. Sabía que no debía tener las esperanzas tan altas. No tenía que olvidar que eran dos los desaparecidos, que hasta ahora no habían encontrado ningún cuerpo y cabía la posibilidad de que fuera Riley quien estuviera por ahí en lugar de Isabella. Incluso peor; hacía falta saber de cuando era la señal, porque por milagro hasta ahora el clima les había resultado favorable.

Contuvo con mucho esfuerzo las ganas de gritar su nombre, por miedo a provocar otra avalancha con el ruido. Inclinó la cabeza en una silenciosa plegaria, con el orgullo cantando fuerte en sus venas por lo inteligente que había sido su mujer, y luego se puso de pie. Ella no podía estar muy lejos.

Estuvieron entre todos dando vueltas por cerca de una hora, antes de empezar a rendirse. Uno a uno los excursionistas fueron cayendo al suelo sobre sus traseros, agotados de tanto ejercicio y maltrechos gracias a la presión generada por la altura en la que estaban.

—Edward, deberías descansar tú también —sugirió Emmett tirándole una barra de cereal.

—Tengo que encontrarla, Em…—susurró con un nudo en su garganta haciéndose cada vez más denso a medida que los minutos pasaban.

—Lo sé, hermano. No creas que yo no haría lo mismo por mi Rose, pero no vas a encontrarla si te vuelves loco y pierdes el jodido conocimiento por falta de descanso e hidratación.

Sus piernas cedieron a su peso una vez más, y el cayó junto a su hermano. Se quedó observando ausentemente el amplio cielo que se extendía raudo sobre sus cabezas. El sol reflejado en la nieve, impidiendo que viera del todo bien. Su cabeza giró de costado, analizando el gran monstruo de piedra frente a ellos. Sus pensamientos corriendo en direcciones alocadas.

— ¿Qué rayos? —Edward se levantó como un resorte al notar la entrada a una pequeña cueva que no había visto antes por el reflejo del sol. Temía que fuera una alucinación.

— ¿Qué vez? —Emmett se puso de pie a su lado, haciendo visera con sus manos para poder ver que lo entretenía tanto.

—Es una cueva, Emmett—dijo tan suavemente como pudo, con una necesidad apremiante de que aquello fuera verdad.

Mientras Edward corría, una vez que reaccionó, lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían; Emmett tomó las sogas reforzadas, los picos y los arneses. Ambos se reunieron al pie de la pared, con el resto de los exploradores mirándolos sin entender que sucedía. Atando la cuerda en su cintura, Edward puso supie contra la roca y comenzó a subir. Sus manos sangraban y dolían por el esfuerzo, pero al fin logró izar el resto de su cuerpo por el estrecho agujero.

Lo primero que lo recibió en la lúgubre cueva haciéndole llorar los ojos, fue el hedor a ramas quemadas. Manchas de sangre seca se arrastraban bajo sus botas de nieve calando miedo en sus huesos. Sacó una linterna pequeña de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, encendiéndola e iluminando todo a su alrededor. El techo era bajo impidiéndole alzarse en toda su altura, la sangre se extendía hasta el fondo. Vio la pira de cenizas y su alma cayó a sus pies, su vista se nubló cuando se enfocó en el gran bulto al final de la cueva. Era ella; su rostro blanco como la cal y sus labios ligeramente azules. No se movía. Edward gritó por ayuda a Emmett, para luego arrastrarse lo más rápido posible hasta ella.

— ¡Bella! Bella, cielo. Estoy aquí…—él la giró sobre su espalda palmeando sus mejillas sin conseguir respuesta. Estaba helada y dura por el frío.

Quitó la bolsa de dormir, arrojando a un lado su chaqueta, su remera e hizo lo mismo con la ropa que él traía puesta encima. Lo primero y principal, era levantar su temperatura lo suficiente como para evitar que empeorara la hipotermia.

— ¿Edward?

—Emmett, consigue la forma de prender el fuego —murmuró tiritando, en el momento en que su cuerpo hizo contacto con su helada mujer.

Edward se acomodó detrás de ella y cerró la cremallera de la bolsa de dormir. Con un poco de dificultad apretó los pies de ella entre los suyos propios. Ella estaba tan inmóvil y congelada que él estaba teniendo problemas para conseguir su temperatura.

— Bella, escúchame… estoy aquí. Vine a rescatarte, nena. Ya estoy aquí… ya estoy aquí —susurró en su oído, acariciando suavemente su pelo sucio y endurecido.

Mientras Emmett y Seth, subían algunas ramas que habían estado juntando por el camino; Edward corrió el cabello de su frente y beso tiernamente sus labios. Una vez frente al altar y ante Dios, había prometido amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separara. Todavía mantenía lo primero, pero había fallado en lo segundo y estaba seguro como el infierno que no iba a fallarle también en lo tercero. Él no la dejaría morir.

La vergüenza reverberó en sus venas al sentir como su propio maldito cuerpo, se revelaba al calor de aquel sexy y deportivo cuerpo que siempre lo había atormentado. Bella siempre había tenido la capacidad de ponerlo más duro que una piedra e incluso en estas circunstancias no lograba calmar su libido.

—Ya estamos, Ed.

Emmett terminó de subir las cosas junto con el resto. Mientras Seth preparaba una fogata y la manta térmica solar, él comenzó a quitarse su ropa de abrigo.

— ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo, Emmett? —gruñó indignado al ver como su hermano bajaba sus pantalones revelando un par de bóxers viejos.

—Debemos mantenerla caliente, Edward. Tu cuerpo se está enfriando rápidamente y ella sigue estando azul, amigo. Aparte, ella es como mi hermanita.

Edward consternado, terminó aceptando que su hermano tenía razón. Él no estaba logrando mucho para mantener el calor de su mujer a raya. Si su temperatura no subía en poco tiempo, la vida de ella podría estar en serio peligro, por lo que tragando duro su orgullo,dejó que Emmett se despojara de su abrigo y pusiera su cuerpo pegado al de Bella.

Edward se concentró más en la mujer que tenía a su lado, ignorando que su hermano estaba en la misma posición que él y se preguntó una vez más; si alguna vez la vida o el Dios de allá arriba, le darían la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con ella. La amaba, siempre lo había hecho y daría hasta su último aliento con tal de que ella lo mirara de nuevo como alguna vez lo hizo. Era prácticamente imposible; él lo sabía. Le había hecho mucho daño y lo estaba pagando caro, pero por ahora, lo único que le daba consuelo era tener la certeza de que la llevaría a casa y que el velaría por ella así fuera desde las sombras.

— ¡Carajos, está helada!… —tiritó Emmett mientras acomodaba sus piernas junto a las de ella.


	4. Chapter 4

**BUENAS BUENAS! Que expectativa, por Dios! **Se que se están muriendo de las ganas de leer el nuevo capítulo así que no las voy a entretener mucho. Me alegro que la historia les esté gustando... LLEGAMOS A LOS 50 RR! **VAMOS POR MÁS!**

Chicas estoy feliz porque tuve la posibilidad de ir a dos grandes recitales la semana pasada. **Imagine Dragons,** por segunda vez y me volaron la cabeza por la nubes again... y **Lindsey Stirlin**, si no la conocen os lo recomiendo, es una violinista de la ostia. Fue una pasada de recital que nos hizo llorar a mi y a mi madre.

Como siempre quiero agradecer a mi adorada y recién adquirida Betta: **Angelica.** Ayer estuvimos hasta tarde charleteandonos sobre varias cosas. Ella me esta ayudando con mis otras historias, y se encarga de darle una repasada a esta.

Aprovecho para comentarles que en breves empezare a poner algunas **RECOMENDACIONES MUSICALES** para tener en cuenta en algunos capítulos. Son como muy puntuales y son las que los inspiraron. Así que estén atentas porque ayudan a transmitir la idea esencial de la escena...

En fin no las entretengo más.

_COMO SIEMPRE LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA Y NO SE PERMITE SU COPIA TOTAL O PARCIAL, NO SEAN MALAS._ Los personajes corresponden a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me entretengo con ellos.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**ESCENAS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

— ¡Tenemos que encontrarla! —gritó para hacerse oír por sobre el viento—. ¡Sé que está por allí en algún lado, sola y quizás herida!

—Edward, deberías descansar tú también —sugirió Emmett tirándole una barra de cereal.

—Tengo que encontrarla, Em…—susurró con un nudo en su garganta haciéndose cada vez más denso a medida que los minutos pasaban.

—Lo sé, hermano. No creas que yo no haría lo mismo por mi Rose, pero no vas a encontrarla si te vuelves loco y pierdes el jodido conocimiento por falta de descanso e hidratación.

— ¿Qué rayos? —Edward se levantó como un resorte al notar la entrada a una pequeña cueva que no había visto antes por el reflejo del sol. Temía que fuera una alucinación.

— ¿Qué vez? —Emmett se puso de pie a su lado, haciendo visera con sus manos para poder ver que lo entretenía tanto.

—Es una cueva, Emmett—dijo tan suavemente como pudo, con una necesidad apremiante de que aquello fuera verdad.

El techo era bajo impidiéndole alzarse en toda su altura, la sangre se extendía hasta el fondo. Vio la pira de cenizas y su alma cayó a sus pies, su vista se nubló cuando se enfocó en el gran bulto al final de la cueva. Era ella; su rostro blanco como la cal y sus labios ligeramente azules. No se movía. Edward gritó por ayuda a Emmett, para luego arrastrarse lo más rápido posible hasta ella.

— ¡Bella! Bella, cielo. Estoy aquí…—él la giró sobre su espalda palmeando sus mejillas sin conseguir respuesta. Estaba helada y dura por el frío.

* * *

**CAPITULO 4:**

EN LA ACTUALIDAD

Canadá - Diciembre 2014.

Isabella estaba sentada en un sillón en la esquina de la taberna de Micky, en medio de los bosques congelados de Canadá. La jarra de medio litro con cerveza que tenía delante, estaba calentándose porque ella seguía con su vista clavada en la bebida sin decidirse a terminarla; era la quinta que bajaba por su garganta y ya estaba bastante mareada.

Se cumplía otro año de la muerte de Riley. Cada vez era lo mismo; ella terminaba más borracha que una cuba, llorando a lágrimas vivas la pérdida de su mejor amigo, ¿Por qué este año sería diferente? Era inaudito esperar a que la alineación planetaria estuviera por una vez de su lado. Ella había dejado de esperar milagros desde hacía mucho tiempo, al menos desde que intentó encontrar el cuerpo de Riley para llevarlo a casa y no logró financiar la expedición por "riegos innecesarios e insensatos", sin contar con que su estado físico no era el de antes.

Recostando la cabeza contra el respaldo, se dedicó a observar una pelea de borrachos al otros lado del salón, pero el sonido estruendoso de un partido de hockey que se transmitía por televisión, y una vieja canción de Eagles sonando en la rockola que se encontraba cerca de la puerta del baño, impedían que cualquiera prestara mucha atención.

Ella había bostezado y mirado su reloj más de una vez en la última hora, casi había perdido la cuenta, pero egoístamente quería prolongar su visita en vez de irse a descansar como su cuerpo requería. No quería encontrarse en la soledad de su caravana otra vez. Desde que Edward se había quedado con la tenencia de Layla, el ovejero alemán que ambos habían adoptado en el principio de su matrimonio y antes del declive del mismo, lo que había sido su santuario y su hogar se sentía tan vacío como una cascara seca.

El pensamiento de querer ir a vaciar su apretada vejiga, cruzó ligeramente su mente en el mismo momento en que una gran sombra cubría la superficie de la mesa en la que se encontraba.

— ¿Qué rayos?… — un grito ahogado se escapó de su garganta, cuando sus ojos enfocaron el familiar rostro del hombre que tomaba asiento frente a ella. Su peor pesadilla haciéndose real.

—También es un gusto verte, Bells.

—Edward —gruñó decidiendo bajar la jarra caliente por su garganta de un solo trago.

—No me digas que ahora eres alcohólica —le quitó el porrón vacío de entre sus manos y lo dejó a un costado, mientras tomaba varios manís y los tragaba de un solo bocado.

—No, no lo soy.

—Sabes tan bien como yo, que el alcohol no es la salida para ahogar las penas.

—No tienes derecho a decir esas cosas, Edward. Sonarías un poco… bastante hipócrita.

Con un nuevo gruñido, Bella intentó ponerse de pie cuando su mundo se sacudió ineludiblemente por la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido con el pasar de las horas. Mareada como estaba, tuvo la necesidad de aferrarse con fuerza de la mesa, en el mismo momento en que Edward saltaba sobre sus pies para atraparla cuando la caída era casi inminente.

—Ya, te tengo. Siéntate —con la fuerza y la obstinación que siempre caracterizaron a su ex marido, él la empujó por su hombro obligándola a tomar asiento otra vez.

—Tengo que ir a orinar, Edward. No puedes retenerme, ni puedes acompañarme —murmuró cuando vio las claras intenciones en sus ojos verde esmeralda.

—Tenemos que hablar, nena.

—Tú y yo… —aclaró señalándolos a ambos solo por si acaso no entendía—. no tenemos nada de qué hablar, amigo. A menos que sea de los papeles de divorcio que te niegas a firmar. —protestó soltando una carcajada tan falsa como le fue posible.

—Tengo un trabajo para ti. —Bella notó como sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente.

— ¿Un trabajo? No me hagas reír, Edward. No voy a trabajar ni para, ni contigo.

—Sí, Bella. Sí lo harás.

Tras hacerle una seña al camarero, Edward esperó a que llegara su trago para seguir hablando. Mientras, se dedicó a mirar a su ex mujer. Isabella seguía siendo tan hermosa como cuando la conoció; cabello rubio con destellos rojizos, fabulosos ojos color dorado y una complexión delgada y deportiva, pero con abundantes curvas en los lugares justos, que todavía contaban con la capacidad de poner recta su única curva.

—Muy bien, ¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó despreocupadamente, al tiempo que se recostaba en el respaldo alto del sillón con expresión aburrida desbordando sus facciones.

— Necesito tu ayuda —ella respondió con una ceja alzada de forma desafiante, por lo que él siguió explicando a duras penas, evitando tartamudear—. Estos tipos… Bella… luego de que te fuiste la última vez quedé muy endeudado.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —sus ojos dorados se entornaron con sospecha. Él suspiró, no queriendo contarle aquella cosa que se había vuelto humillante para sí mismo, en un nivel demasiado elemental.

—La expedición para tu rescate se había dado de baja, Bella.

— No… —susurró entendiendo por dónde iban las cosas.

— Sí. Los rescatistas dijeron que era casi imposible que ustedes hubiera sobrevivido a aquella avalancha, según los cálculos de la altura a la que debían estar cuando los atrapó y después de intentar subir sin éxito por el clima, dejaron de intentarlo. Tanto no se equivocaron, Riley…

— ¡No hables de Riley! —gritó con un golpe seco de su puño contra la mesa, atrayendo la atención de varios a su alrededor. Ella no sabía si era por el exceso de alcohol en su sistema o por la mención de su fallecido mejor amigo, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas a duras penas.

—Cálmate. Te encontramos de milagro, nena. Cuando ellos se dieron la vuelta, Emmett me ayudó a conseguir el dinero para financiar tu rescate. Yo sabía que estabas por allí, sabía que tú no te rendirías tan fácilmente, ¡Lo sabía aquí! —dijo golpeando su pecho, sobre su corazón, con un puño. Bella quitó la nueva jarra de las manos de Edward y bebió un buen trago largo, bajando casi la mitad para aflojar el nudo que tenía apretado en la garganta.

—Los contactos que manejamos con Emm, no eran los mejores o más fiables, pero se necesitaba tantísimo dinero para programar una excursión así cariño, que no se nos ocurrió otra cosa.

—Edward…

—No, Bells. Yo no podía dejarte morir —explicó él, deteniéndola con un suspiro. La pena deformando sus hermosos rasgos—. La cuestión es que está gente quiere su dinero devuelta y se nos está dificultando conseguirlo.

— ¿De eso se trataba? ¿Quieres el dinero? Te devolveré cada centavo, Edward —protestó sintiéndose indignada y humillada por la situación.

—No lo entiendes, cariño. ¡No quiero el jodido dinero y ahora ellos tampoco lo quieren!

— ¿Entonces que rayos quieren? —terminó de bajar la séptima jarra de cerveza y un palpitante dolor comenzó en su cabeza, haciéndole apretar los dientes.

—Ellos se enteraron de la caída de un gran grupo de meteoritos en una de las altas montañas del Himalaya, hace un par de días. Quieren ir en una excursión para recuperarlos, más precisamente sobre el K2, en la frontera con China.

— ¿Con qué fin?

—Te seré sincero, Bells. No tengo idea que es lo que planean, pero dicen que con fines "científicos". Lo único que sé, es que hay una sola persona que conoce esas montañas y vivió para contarlo, y es en la única que confío mi vida con esto —él la miró directo a los ojos taladrándole el alma —Tú.

—Edward…

—Es la cara suroeste, sobre el hombro, nena… sé que siempre quisiste subirla. Soñabas despierta con eso cuando íbamos de acampada ¡Diablos!, hasta solías excitarte tanto con la idea, que me ponía celoso.

— ¡Rayos! —todo en su interior se aflojó ante eso. Edward vagamente se preguntó, por qué sonaba más a un insulto en toda regla que a una frase sorprendida como él esperaba.

—Ellos se irán, y se olvidarán de la deuda. Lo exigí por escrito, pero quieren llegar allí arriba lo antes posible.

—Edward, ya no puedo escalar como antes —el rostro de Bella se contorsionó en una mueca de horror al pensar en escalar—. Luego del accidente, mis piernas se acalambran muy fácilmente y se fatigan en poco tiempo.

—Nena…

— ¿Crees que tomé el trabajo tras el escritorio solo por gusto, Edward? —ella se levantó del banco poniéndose su chaqueta y solo entonces, Edward noto el bastón a su lado.

—Mierda, estamos jodidos.

—Te devolveré el dinero, Edward. No sé cómo, pero lo haré.

—Ellos quieren subir de todas formas, la escalada no es mi fuerte, cariño. Lo sabes; lo mío son los lagos, los ríos, los mares y las acampadas —ella miró aquellos ojos verdes que todavía la atormentaban, ahora brillando con cierto temor—. Tengo pánico a las montañas, Bells.

—Sin embargo subiste por mí —susurró sintiéndose mareada, al recordar cuanto detestaba su ex marido todo lo relacionado con la escalada, desde que su hermana Alice falleciera en el Cerro Torre, en la Patagonia Argentina.

—No podía dejarte morir.

Con un suspiro Edward se calzó su cazadora y tras arrojar un billete de veinte dólares en la mesa, salió del bar. Bella permaneció de pie, mirando el balanceo de la puerta de madera en la taberna, por lo que parecieron horas. Su cabeza jodiendo con sus propios fantasmas; tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo, pero ya no sabía que.

Ella ciertamente no estaba en condiciones de subir nunca más por una montaña. Los médicos había podido hacer poco por su pierna, más que lograr evitar que tuvieran que cortarla, pero la rehabilitación posterior tampoco había logrado muchos avances.

* * *

AVANCES:

**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

— Wow… está sí que es una buena vista.

— Emmett. – saludó sin darse vuelta. El sonido de aquella voz caló directo en su cuerpo haciendo sonar en su cabeza las risas de tantas cosas que habían compartido juntos — ¿Cómo está la familia?

— Genial. – contestó sentándose a su lado, sobre la mesa de madera de camping. — Con Rosie adoptamos otro niño. Milo.

— ¿Cuántos van ya? Hace años que no os veo a ninguno de los dos. – un poco de nostalgia se filtró entre sus palabras y trato de enmascararla tomando un sorbo de café ahora frio.

— Han sido años, Bells. – Emmett se estiró para acariciar las orejas del lobo y ante la mirada de molestia del mismo retrocedió levantando sus manos a la vista.

— A Darkness no le gusta que lo toquen.

— Bella, encontré a Edward en el porche de casa hace cuatro días, Bella. Estaba todo golpeado e inconsciente.

— ¿Qué? – el horror entumeció su cuerpo.

— Lo que escuchaste. Rosalie se asustó un infierno, y los chicos lo encontraron. Mis niños encontraron a su propio tío molido a palos.

— No… - susurró ante la imagen que se pintó en su cabeza.


	5. Chapter 5

**BUENAS, BUENAS!** Como andan guapuras? Yo con una pierna desgarrada, así que estoy triste porque no puedo jugar al futbol =(

En fin, como el domingo voy a tener un día agitado con el estudio decidí publicarles el capitulo 5 ahora, siendo realmente las 5am del domingo jajaja

Espero que les guste el capitulo.

Voy a contestar un RR que se quejaron que no conteste, y es verdad! jajajaja Emmett no va a formar un trio con ellos chicas! (UNA LASTIMA) Emmett es como un hermano para los dos y es un personaje importante en la historia por eso está puesto ahí.

ESTAMOS A MITAD DE LA HISTORIA! **Ponganle garra a los RR que me muero de felicidad cada vez que los leo!**

Así que nada... las dejo leer y espero que les guste!

_Como siempre la historia es mía y no se permite su copia total o parcial._ Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5:**

Ya había pasado una semana desde su encuentro con Edward, y Bella no podía dejar de pensar en él y lo que le había propuesto.

Desde el accidente que se cobró la vida su mejor amigo, así como la movilidad normalmente elástica de su pierna; Isabella había colgado los arneses en la pared de su casa rodante, como si fueran una especie de trofeo que gritaba "Estoy viva" por todos lados.

Tomando la tasa de café caliente entre sus manos, se envolvió más apretada en la manta que la rodeaba. Sus ojos seguían fijos en el tranquilo lago que tenía delante y sus zapatillas pateaban distraídamente las piedras del suelo. A esto se había reducido su vida.

La depresión había sido tal, que Bella se había visto obligada a alejarse de todo y de todos. Vivía solo porque tenía que hacerlo y porque el pensamiento de dejarse morir, hacía que las cosas se vieran demasiado fáciles cuando no era así. Se merecía el dolor que había y estaba sufriendo; mientras que Riley moría en aquella maldita montaña, ella había sobrevivido y la forma en que llevaba el día a día, era tan desastrosa como el accidente. Estaba segura de que Riley patearía su trasero si la viera.

El gran lobo siberiano que cuidaba de su miserable vida, se agitó sobre sus pies como si presintiera el camino que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Una de sus manos se deslizó de la comodidad de la manta para acariciarle tras las orejas.

Aquel animal había salvado su vida, cuando inútilmente creyó que podría nadar como solía hacerlo antes. Pena que simplemente no se había ahogado; el lobo había aparecido de la nada ante ella, mientras se agitaba tragando grandes cantidades de agua helada y la remolcó a fuerza de voluntad hasta la orilla, cubriéndola con su cuerpo peludo para evitarle el frio, en lo que tardó su pierna lastimada en librarse del calambre que la azotaba. Desde entonces, él había estado llenando el vació que su soledad le generaba al alma. Darkness lamió sus manos y volvió a recostar la cabeza entre sus patas.

Isabella miró con nostalgia la cadena montañosa que se extendía detrás del lago; no había pisado una montaña ni siquiera en la base, desde hacía tres años y la oportunidad que le ofrecía Edward le picaba en la cabeza como si tuviera todo un enjambre de mosquitos ahí dentro. Su cuerpo dolía ante la necesidad de apretarse entre las sogas nuevamente; dormir colgada en las alturas, sentir sus músculos tensarse en cada escalada, a cada paso, sentir el frio aire de una montaña… remontar viejos tiempos.

El sonido de pisadas sobre las pequeñas piedras del suelo desvió su atención del amanecer frente a ella.

— ¡Wow!… ¡Está sí que es una buena vista!

—Emmett —saludó sin darse vuelta. El sonido de aquella voz, caló directo en su cuerpo haciendo sonar en su cabeza las risas de tantas cosas que habían compartido juntos — ¿Cómo está la familia?

— ¡Genial! —contestó sentándose a su lado, sobre la mesa de madera de camping. —Con Rosie adoptamos otro niño. Milo.

— ¿Cuántos van ya? Hace años que no os veo a ninguno de los dos —un poco de nostalgia se filtró entre sus palabras y trató de enmascararla tomando un sorbo de café ahora frio.

—Han sido años, Bells. —Emmett se estiró para acariciar las orejas del lobo y ante la mirada de molestia de este, retrocedió levantando sus manos a la vista.

—A Darkness no le gusta que lo toquen.

—Es un hermoso animal —él miró embelesado la forma en la que el pelaje brillante del animal, absorbía los rayos del sol y suspiró ante la belleza del espectáculo—. Tenemos uno nuestro y tres adoptados. Intentamos quedar embarazados por un tiempo, pero el útero de Rose no está en condiciones para soportar otro embarazo como el de Ryan. Así que solo son Ryan, Claython, Lucan y Milo ahora.

—Entiendo; ibas por el equipo de futbol ¿eh?... ¿Qué haces aquí, Emm? —esta vez logró ocultar la envidia que le comía el cerebro por la gran familia que su amigo habían logrado formar.

—Yendo directo al grano. Me gusta —Emmett se sacudió un poco el frío y observó el lugar—. ¿Te volviste un poco ruda, eh?

—Es mi casa.

—Linda forma de vivir —El musculoso hombre a su lado, observó con apreciación la pequeña caravana celeste que era su hogar, las piedras pequeñas que cubrían todo el suelo y el lago frente al mismo. No era una mansión de lujo, pero a ella le gustaba.

—Deja de criticarme, mejor dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Al contrario. No lo hago, Bells. Sé que la naturaleza es lo tuyo, y esto se ve bastante tranquilo.

—Lo es… ya puedes ir al punto.

—Sí, lo siento. Realmente necesitamos que consideres ayudarnos, Bells. — soltó acompañado de un suspiro apesadumbrado.

— ¿Tú también con eso? —Preguntó dejando que la molestia se filtrara entre sus palabras—. Les devolveré el dinero.

—No es eso, ellos ya no quieren el dinero. Quieren subir a la jodida montaña, Bella.

Emmett se puso de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos caminando ida y vuelta entre el lago y la mesa de madera, sobre la que estaba sentada Isabella. Cada pocos pasos pateaba algunos guijarros soltado un bufido detrás de otro. Ella nunca lo había visto perder la calma de tal forma. Él solía ser una de esas personas que portaban una eterna sonrisa, cuando ahora parecía más bien un oso enjaulado.

—Encontré a Edward en el porche de casa hace cuatro días, Bella. Estaba todo golpeado e inconsciente.

— ¿Qué? —el horror entumeció su cuerpo.

—Lo que escuchaste. Rosalie se asustó un infierno y los chicos lo encontraron. Mis niños encontraron a su propio tío molido a palos.

—No… —susurró ante la imagen que se pintó en su cabeza.

—Estuvo en observación un día y luego tuvo que quedarse en casa por si se desmayaba o algo. Los golpes en la cabeza fueron demasiado fuertes.

— ¿Por qué rayos me dices esto ahora y no antes? —gritó haciendo que Darkness, a sus pies, se sobresaltara.

—Bella… —Emmett le dedicó una mueca apenada —Ustedes están separados y él no quería que lo vieras así.

La humillación que sintió en ese momento, era casi comparada a la cantidad de agua que había en el océano Pacifico. Después de todo lo que Edward había hecho por ella; no solo salvándole la vida en el accidente, sino antes de eso incluso, le sentó como un balde de agua helada. Se sintió tan miserable y egoísta que le dolió el alma.

—Fueron ellos, ¿Cierto?

—No lo sé, Edward no quiso hablar. Pero estoy casi seguro de que fueron ellos. Él intenta protegerte, Bells —La triste mirada de Emmett se juntó con la suya a medida que una resolución se formaba en su cabeza.

— ¡Lo haré! No quiero verlo herido, Emmett. Lo haré. —susurró. Lágrimas calientes quemando en sus ojos, casi al borde de caer.

— ¡Gracias! —Emmett la abrazó con fuerza y ella se dejó llevar por aquel gestó tan familiar, que no había perdido su calidez, incluso con el paso de los años y la distancia que ella misma había impuesto con todos.

Un par de días después, Bella se encontraba reunida en una mesa frente a Felix; un hombre realmente gigante, con un aire megalómano que hacía que se le erizaran los cabellos en la nuca. El hombre iba a acompañado por otros dos: Demetri y James. Uno más espeluznante que el otro y ciertamente, ninguno tenía aspecto de científico.

A sus lados, Edward y Emmett se veían tan tensos como dos cables de alambre. Edward tenía varios moretones a la vista y ella no quería pensar en cuantos otros escondería bajo las ropas de invierno. La reunión se había fijado con el objetivo de conocer a aquellas personas y planear los últimos detalles del viaje. Al parecer, le habían adelantado a Edward dinero suficiente para conseguir el equipo necesario.

—Nosotros elegiremos el personal para el ascenso —dijo Isabella con voz clara, tratando de hacerse oír por sobre el bullicio del bar de Micky.

—Nosotros contratamos al señor Cullen. Todavía no entiendo… ¿por qué está usted involucrada en la reunión? —la voz del hombre goteaba desprecio por todos lados.

—Ella es la persona que mejor conoce el lugar al que vamos, señor Vulturi.

—Debería mantener a raya a su personal —gruñó, haciendo que Bella cerrara las manos en puños sobre su regazo.

Edward deslizó una de sus grandes manos para apretar su rodilla con fuerza.

—Les pido por favor, caballeros, un poco más de respeto con mi compañera.

Bella podía ver claramente la tensión en la mandíbula de Edward; Emmett a su lado se cruzó de brazos pareciendo aún más intimidante que antes. Mientras Felix y Edward se dedicaban a hacer negocios, ella observó a los otros dos.

El de la derecha, James; iba vestido con una simple remera blanca bajo su campera de cuero, ciertamente su aire de surfista de Miami, no le sentaba para el lugar al que iban. Su cabello rubio y largo, estaba amarrado en una coleta en su nuca. Ella se dio cuenta, por sus manos libre de callos, que no era adecuado para la travesía a la que iban a enfrentarse.

Por otro lado Demetri; con su costoso traje Armani negro hecho a medida, miraba de un lado a otro entre Edward y Felix, con un aire de desdén y soberbia que le dejaron muy en claro a Bella, que de los tres, no era el grandote quien tomaba las decisiones, sino aquel arrogante hombre. El otro solo era el vocero.

—Queremos un pago del setenta y cinco por ciento por adelantado. Para los tres, sumaría un total de noventa mil dólares. Nosotros nos encargaremos del equipo necesario; tanto en personas, como alimentos y equipo de escalada, mientras que ustedes conseguirán los permisos necesarios. De más está decir, que ese gasto no se reducirá de nuestras ganancias y cualquiera de ustedes que no se sienta en condiciones de realizar el viaje, es necesario saberlo cuanto antes —dijo Bella alzando su voz por sobre la discusión de los dos hombres. Su vista enfocada en Demetri. Edward a su lado gimió bajito y ella lo pateó por debajo de la mesa.

—A la gente la elegiremos nosotros. Aparte de James y Felix, también viajará Victoria —contestó con voz sedosa, sorprendiéndolos a todos con su mirada fija en ella.

—Lo siento, señor Argat. Pero ustedes no conocen la zona como nosotros y es imperioso que la gente que nos acompañe, pueda manejarse por sí sola en caso de algún accidente. Cualquier otro sería un lastre incensario.

—Lo del dinero considérelo hecho, señora Cullen.

Isabella se tensó ante eso, tanto como sus dos acompañantes. En ningún momento le habían dicho a aquel hombre que Isabella y Edward habían estado casados, pero después de todo, ¿Por qué debería sentirse sorprendida de que la hubieran investigado? Ellos ciertamente tenían más aires de mafiosos que de científicos. Algo extraño estaba pasando y sería mejor hablarlo luego con Edward y Emmett, para que estuvieran alerta con respecto a esta gente.

—Una cosa más; cada persona cargará el peso que le corresponda. Esto va incluido en la parte de no ser un lastre —gruñó mirando a un nervioso James, quien se había levantado de su asiento.

—Entonces elegiremos nosotros a la mitad del personal y ustedes la otra mitad. Encárguense del resto y recibirán el depósito correspondiente en sus cuentas bancarias en cuanto salga del lugar. Mientras tanto, señor Cullen —Demetri deslizó por la mesa un cheque en dirección a Edward—. Lo que restaba para los gastos correspondientes. Nos veremos en veinte días. Caballeros.

Sin más palabras, Demetri se puso de pie con un asentimiento y tras estrechar las manos de Emmett y Edward, salió del lugar.

—Vamos a tener que tener cuidado con ellos.

—Lo sé, Emmett. Lo sé... —murmuraron Edward y Bella a la vez. Sus miradas se encontraron por unos breves segundos, antes de desviarse.

Odiaba el hecho de tener que hacer aquello que tanto la apasionaba como si fuera una fugitiva, mirando constantemente detrás de su espalda, pero no quedaba más remedio que afrontar la realidad de lo que vivirían por el tiempo que durara la expedición.


	6. Chapter 6

**Llego tarde! llego tarde! **Como andan niñas? lo siento, día agitado jajajaja

Les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Azul Extremo! Espero que les guste... se viene la parte caliente de la historia y luego ya arranca una nueva aventura! Estamos casi a la mitad niñas!

Estoy planeando un nuevo trabajo, una adaptación que me hizo descostillar de la risa y que decidí traerles a ustedes. Así que ya les traeré un pequeño adelanto... por ahora quiero **LEER TODOS SUS RR... ESPERO QUE ME ESCRIBAN PORQUE ME ENCANTA CUANDO ME ESCRIBEN!**

En fin... no las quiero retener mucho. LES DEJO UNA RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL QUE INSPIRÓ EL CAPITULO!

_COMO SIEMPRE, LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA Y NO SE PERMITE SU COPIA TOTAL O PARCIAL! _lLos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL:**** CLOSER - KINGS OF LEON.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6:**

—Déjame llevarte a casa, Bells.

—Edward… —gruñó sin ganas de discutir. Emmett, se había ido después de terminar los asuntos pendientes relacionados a la excursión, con la lista en mano de los alimentos que harían falta y el cheque bien resguardado en su bolsillo—. Puedo tomar un taxi, ¿Sabes?

— Puedes… pero no te dejaré hacerlo. ¡Vamos, cielo! no discutamos por esto.

Edward la arrastró hasta su enorme jeep negro y la ayudo a subir a la alta cabina. Bella intentó ignorar lo bien que se sentían sus grandes manos aferradas en su cintura, mientras la elevaba en el vehículo. Él subió al otro lado poniéndose rápidamente en marcha.

— Lindo lugar —murmuró con una sonrisa mientras observaba su caravana celeste rodeada de árboles por un lado y el lago por el otro. Él descendió del Jeep para ayudarla a bajar y se encontró instantáneamente mirando los ojos casi blancos de Darkness—. Bells, quédate en el auto… hay… hay un lobo. —susurró. El sudor empezando a cubrir su frente.

Edward casi se larga a gritar al escuchar la puerta del acompañante ser abierta. Su mano salió volando debajo del asiento en busca de su rifle, cuando los pasos de Bella sobre las piedras rodearon el vehículo. Las poderosas mandíbulas del animal se abrieron con un gruñido feroz mostrándole unos afilados dientes blancos y se acercó un paso en dirección a Edward en el momento en que Bella llegaba a su lado.

— ¡Darkness! —gritó golpeando su palma contra el muslo.

El enorme lobo paró sus orejas escuchando atentamente, y se acercó a Bella olfateándola. Edward gimió cuando la lengua del animal salió disparada contra su mano.

— ¡Buen chico! —Los ojos de la bestia se clavaron en él nuevamente y se acercó desconfiado, con su mirada entornada y los dientes brillando al descubierto. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no encerrarse en la cabina del Jeep otra vez llorando como una niña.

— ¿Nueva mascota? Layla estará decepcionada.

—Ya deja de ser una niña, Edward. Darkness no te lastimará.

— ¡Oh!, estoy bastante seguro de que ya me odia —contestó mientras el lobo lo rodeaba, como si quisiera intimidarlo. Lo cual estaba logrando.

Bella contuvo una risa ante el despliegue de masculinidad de su fiel amigo y se dirigió medio caminando, medio rengueando, a paso lento a la caravana. Sin el maldito bastón le costaba un poco.

— ¡Hogar, dulce hogar! —murmuró abriendo la puerta. Por un segundo agradeció haber limpiado el lugar. No es que tuviera que importarle lo que su ex marido pensara acerca de eso.

— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí? —preguntó al verlo aún de pie tras la puerta mosquitero.

—Lo siento —Él se sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y entró.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo? —Bella sacó una cerveza del refrigerador, mientras Edward se sentaba en su sala de estar.

El verle ahí tendido, con su cabeza rapada dejando entre ver una leve pelusa cobriza, sus brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo del sillón y los infaltables borcegos militares arriba de su mesa de café, trajeron de vuelta viejos recuerdos, plantándole una sonrisa melancólica.

—… ¿Bella?

—Lo siento… ¿Qué? —Edward sonrió con una mueca arrogante en sus carnosos labios.

—Que un vaso de agua estaría bien. ¡Deja de comerme con los ojos!

— ¿No quieres cerveza? —respondió rodando sus ojos.

—No, no realmente. Dejé de beber alcohol —Ella juró que sus cejas se habían perdido en la línea de su cabello ante aquel comentario, mientras que Edward se sonrojaba ligeramente.

—El otro día en lo de Micky…

—La pedí, pero no la bebí. Bells… tú lo hiciste. Era solo para aparentar.

—Ya… —Bella dudó un par de segundos, sobre si sentarse a su lado era buena idea o no.

—No muerdo, Bella —dijo como si pudiera leer su mente.

— Sí… no estaría tan segura de eso. Todavía recuerdo algunas cosas.

Edward le regaló una sonrisa lobuna que se las arregló para ser arrogante e inocente a la vez, antes de moverse a un lado para que ella tomara asiento. Ahora, sin su campera de abrigo, ella podía ver claramente los músculos bien definidos, flexionados en sus poderosos brazos. Los tatuajes que lo cubrían le estaban haciendo agua la boca y otras partes de su cuerpo. Siempre había sentido debilidad con ellos, con repasarlos una y otra vez con la lengua.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó acariciando con suavidad su mejilla. Bella no pudo evitar apoyarse en su toque. —Te extraño, nena —murmuró sinceramente.

—A veces te extraño también. Cuando no quiero golpearte —Isabella dio un sorbo a su cerveza, para luego inclinarse fuera de su toque, apoyando la botella en la mesa de café.

—No serías la primera. Bella, las cosas no tienen que ser así entre nosotros —dijo con un profundo suspiro.

—Edward, la cagaste. No tienes excusa, es lo único que te dije que no soportaría en nuestro matrimonio.

—Bella, ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Hablas enserio?

—Sabes que sí.

— ¿Y que hay acerca de nuestro hijo? —La furia brilló en sus ojos verde jade, haciendo que una parte de ella quisiera acurrucarse en un rincón—. No tenías derecho a hacer lo que hiciste, Bella. Era una decisión que correspondía a ambos.

—Lo sé —susurró. No hubo forma de que pudiera verlo a los ojos en ese momento. Era probable que los suyos estuvieran a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas ante el recuerdo.

—Todos cometemos errores —Él desvió su mirada hasta las fotos que había sobre la repisa. Había algunas de ella sola en sus excursiones, otras con sus padres, había fotos de Riley o de ellos juntos, fotos de Layla e incluso había fotos en donde salía él.

—No me alcanza la vida para arrepentirme de lo que hice, Edward. Todavía me estremezco al pensar que hice algo así… algo tan… insensible... tan ruin.

Su gran mano cubrió la mejilla de Bella, mientras que él levantó su rostro para que sus frentes se juntaran. Respirar el mismo aire que Edward; tenerlo tan cerca, estaban provocando estragos en el cuerpo de Bella. Estaba segura de que casi jadeaba.

—Y te amaba por más herido que me sentía. Siempre estabas tú primero, nena. Pero decidiste alejarte… alejarme. Quedarte tu pena para ti sola, en lugar de pedir ayuda y que la afrontáramos juntos como se suponía que teníamos que hacer en un momento así. Estábamos casados, Bella. Todavía lo estamos, y tu abortaste nuestro hijo.

—Edward…

No supo quién de los dos acortó la distancia primero; de lo único que fue consciente en ese momento era de sus labios presionados contra los suyos. Con un gemido ronco Edward instó a su boca a abrirse, su lengua arrastrándose, muriendo por probar su sabor después de tanto tiempo.

—Edward —gimió mientras él la empujaba contra el sillón, colocándose entre sus piernas. Rudo. Perfecto.

No hubo mucho tiempo para juegos previos. Hacía bastante que Bella no tenía esta clase de intimidad con un hombre. Lo había intentado un par de veces, pero simplemente nadie lograba producirle las cosas que él le hacía sentir.

Las manos de Edward tantearon por su cuerpo, desde su cintura hasta sus pechos, apretándolos con fuerza, mientras sus labios descendían por su cuello. Ella arrastró rápidamente su camiseta fuera y acarició con avaricia sus perfectos abdominales, formados por horas y horas de entrenamiento físico. Un jadeó escapo de sus labios cuando Edward arrancó su remera fuera, junto con su corpiño, apresando sus pequeños y duros pezones entre los labios.

—Sigues teniendo las mejores tetas que vi en mi vida, nena —murmuró haciéndola gemir de placer. Él sabía cuánto le gustaba que le hablara sucio al oído. La ponía a mil.

Con su pantalón fuera, no tuvo forma de impedir que las manos de Edward se colaran entre sus bragas. Él la toco como si fuera una joya de cristal; suave y profundo, erizando todo su cuerpo. Haciéndola gritar de placer; sin embargo, Edward no perdió tiempo quitándose sus propios pantalones, simplemente los desabrochó y bajó lo justo para liberar su trasero y la dolorosa erección que portaba.

Bella soltó un grito de sorpresa, cuando Edward la volteó dejándola de espaldas a él. Su cabeza voló hacia atrás contra su hombro, en el momento en que la penetro con fuerza, sin contemplación. Los dedos entrelazados a los costados, los brazos extendidos. Ella estaba totalmente a merced de él.

Sus empujes se volvieron salvajes, frenéticos, arrancando gritos incontrolables de su garganta. Bella secretamente agradeció no tener vecinos. No recordaba que fueran tan ruidosos en sus años de casados.

— ¡Oh Dios! —gimió mientras él aceleraba aún más su ritmo.

—Dios no tiene nada que ver aquí entre nosotros, cielo. Yo soy tu maldito… yo soy tu jodido Dios —gruñó, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba para apretar sus caderas elevándolas en un nuevo ángulo.

Los primeros espasmos del orgasmo comenzaron a recorrerla, haciendo que sus gemidos fueran más fuertes todavía. El hecho de que Edward le gruñera en el oído con cada embestida, solo la ponía más caliente.

—Bella… —gimió en éxtasis total, al tiempo que se corría con fuerza en su interior.

Ella no pudo evitar seguirlo, gritando su nombre junto con su liberación. Apretando dolorosamente la erección de Edward, hasta extraer la última gota de su semilla.

— ¡Edward!

Edward se derrumbó en su espalda, tratando de usar las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para sostenerse en sus brazos y no aplastarla. La respiración de ambos era pesada y trabajosa. Hacía calor en la caravana, provocando que los vidrios se empañaran. Él extendió una mano sobre el sillón y tomando la manta que estaba sobre el respaldo, los cubrió a los dos.

— ¿Duele? —preguntó acariciando por primera vez la enorme cicatriz en su pierna. Bella suspiró antes de contestar. Un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo ante la caricia. Su respiración todavía salía entrecortada, sentía la garganta en carne viva y sus ojos se estaban cerrando, incluso contra su voluntad.

—No, ya no… quizás solo si hay mucha humedad —su cabeza giró de costado para poder mirarlo. Él ciertamente no podía ser más guapo. Los años le sentaban increíble, igual que las pequeñas canas que habían empezado a aparecer en su barba. Dejó un casto beso en su barbilla y luego se volvió.

—Descansa, cielo —susurró él dejando que sus labios se posaran en su frente.

Bella se despertó a las tres de la mañana sola, apenas cubierta por una sábana y en su propia cama. Edward se había ido. Con un suspiro cansado, se levantó a pesar de su desnudez y se encerró en el baño.

El reflejo que le devolvió el espejo era contradictorio. Por un lado, reflejaba un rostro sexualmente saciado y por otro, sus ojos mostraban la soledad que sentía en su alma. Edward estaba dando vueltas su mundo una vez más y no había mucho que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Una risa histérica se escapó de sus labios. Él no solo estaba dando vuelta su mundo, también había dado vueltas su cuerpo… y en qué forma. Edward, claramente recordaba las cosas que más le gustaban. Dejar que él tomara las decisiones en la cama, era una de ellas.


	7. Chapter 7

BUENAS BUENAS! Leyeron mi recomendación musical? Porque en breves estaré dándoles más...

2 cosas... 1) Tengo **un grupo de facebook de diseño****.** Para todas aquellas escritoras nuevas o antiguas que esten buscando Banners o Portadas para sus historias. Se llama **"BRUJILLIZAS**" si quieren buscarnos están más que bienvenidas...

**2) COMIENZA LA AVENTURA... TODAS USTEDES ESTÁN PREPARADAS PARA ESCALAR EL K2 CON NUESTROS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS?**

_Como siempre la historia es ORIGINAL MIA y no se permite su copia total o parcial. _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y quiero agradecer como siempre a mi hermosa BETTA ANGELICA!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7:**

_Hay un viejo dicho que dice: "Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte". No lo creo; pienso que las cosas que tratan de matarte te vuelven enfadado y triste. La fuerza viene de las cosas buenas; tu familia, tus amigos, la satisfacción del trabajo duro. Esas son las cosas que guardaras dentro, esas son las cosas a las que aferrarse cuando estas destrozado. _

**_HIMALAYA - CHINA_**

El tiempo se había cumplido y era hora de afrontar lo que estaba por venir. Bella bajó del gran Jeep con su mochila acuestas, mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo como Edward y Emmett ya ajustaban sus propias correas. Discretamente revisó que su revolver estuviera cargado y escondido para que nadie pudiera encontrarlo. Ella sabía que una vez en las alturas el sonido de un disparo podría provocar una avalancha, por lo que no podría usarla; ahora bien… ella lo sabía pero el resto no.

En el otro Jeep, James no dejaba de quejarse, lo había hecho durante todo el camino. Sam, uno de los guías del equipo, le había confesado a Edward que no creía que ninguno de ellos aguantara lo suficiente, como para llegar a mitad del trayecto.

Cada grupo estaba compuesto por cinco personas. Tanto Sam, como Bella conocían las montañas que iban a escalar, por lo que cada uno sería el líder de su grupo. Seth, uno de los médicos y el ayudante de Sam, iría en el segundo también.

—Muy bien caballeros, ¡prepárense! —Bella llamó al orden, ya que Felix y otro de los matones que había contratado Demetri para su grupo, no dejaban de discutir entre ellos—. Sam y Seth irán con ustedes.

—Entonces me parece justo que dos de nuestros hombres vallan con su grupo, señora Cullen —dijo Demetri mirándola desde una esquina apartada. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Tenían que cuidarse de aquel hombre.

—Me parece bien, quizás James puede venir con nosotros y así nos aseguraremos de que haga lo que debe, como el resto —gruñó Emmett, mientras ajustaba las correas de Edward.

— ¿Para qué son tantos medicamentos? —preguntó Victoria, hablando por primera vez, mientras veía como descargaban cajas de primeros auxilios de uno de los jeeps. Ya habían tenido oportunidad de conocer a la desagradable pelirroja y no estaban muy contentos por ello.

—Para la gente que paga tres millones de dólares, por permisos de escalada —gruñó Edward entornando los ojos.

— ¿Está gente es de confianza? —las preguntas ya la estaban cansando, pero Bella miró a Demetri antes de girar a donde la vista del hombre estaba clavada.

—No se preocupe, señor Argat. Sam es una de esas clases de alpinistas.

— ¿Qué clase?

—Sensible, amable, modesto. El tipo se lanzó con su equipo a la cara sur del K2 hace cuatro años; a doscientos cuarenta metros de altura antes de la cima, el clima se cerró —ella levantó su cabeza observando también a Sam—. Pasó veinticuatro horas en la zona mortal; a la mañana siguiente, bajó caminando trayendo a casa a salvo con él a tres hombres. Es un excelente alpinista.

Bella no entendía porque se había visto forzada a defender la integridad de Sam en aquel momento, pero se alegró de haberlo hecho. Lo último que quería era que Demetri basureara a cualquiera de su equipo.

Se adentraron caminando hasta el campamento. Varias carpas tipo iglú estaban distribuidas sobre la nieve entre las piedras. El lugar estaba atestado de gente; algunas moviendo cosas, otras sacando fotografías, realizando estudios, cocinando barbacoa, incluso había dos hombres tomando sol completamente desnudos. Desagradable.

Edward respiró con fuerza llenando sus pulmones con aquel aire tan puro que lo rodeaba. Escalar asustaba la mierda fuera de él, pero ciertamente todo lo previo a eso era tan pacífico, incluso con las personas pululando por ahí, que le provocaba ganas de sonreír. Bella pasó a su lado y él retuvo su mano.

— ¿Estás bien? —Ella asintió mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los del otro—. Ten cuidado con ellos.

—Iba a decirte lo mismo —con un suspiro, Bella siguió caminando.

A lo largo de la semana, Edward se reprochó varias veces por ser un jodido cabrón el otro día en su tráiler, pero por su salud mental, lo dejo pasar. Él no debería haberse ido después de haber tenido sexo con ella, pero lo cierto era que se había sentido tan bien, tan familiar, que lo asustó incluso más que las montañas que se extendían a lo alto delante suyo.

—Hay un ciclón moviéndose a la cara sur este, Bella —fue lo primero que escuchó ni bien entró en la carpa donde estaba la estación de clima.

— ¡Perfecto!, déjame saber si hay algún cambio —tomó una planilla antes de salir y se dirigió al grupo.

—Muchachos, les diré dónde van a pasar las siguientes dos noches.

— ¿Pensé que íbamos a escalar, Señora Cullen? —gruñó Demetri, mirándola con sospecha.

—Señor Argat, ¿Alguna vez estuvo en una excursión de escalada? —Ante la negativa del cabrón Italiano continuó—. Déjeme explicarle algo; la presión aquí, es muy diferente a la que está acostumbrado. Necesita un mínimo de dos días para aclimatarse, sino no le darán el permiso de ascensión por mucho que pague. Ésta base en la que estamos, se encarga de vigilar por la seguridad de todos.

Sin decir una palabra más y a pesar de las continuas quejas, Isabella fue guiando al equipo a lo largo del campamento. A medida que llegaron a las carpas más pequeñas que funcionaban como alojamientos temporarios, fue señalando a cada uno de ellos.

—No es una habitación en el Ritz, pero estaremos aquí poco tiempo, la verdadera diversión comienza en unos días.

—Correcto —gruñó Felix, mientras que Edward y Emmett instalaban a su propio equipo en las casetas que les correspondían.

En la noche, la carpa principal estaba abarrotada de gente. La música resonaba por el lugar y las bebidas circulaban por ahí llenando los vasos de todos. Bella había estado bailando con Emmett, mientras Edward la miraba desde un rincón. Él moría por acercarse a ella e invitarla a bailar, siempre habían sido buenos en ello. Las fiestas de celebración como estas eran normales, todo el mundo se merecía celebrar si luego iban a darse el lujo de poner sus vidas en semejante riesgo.

Carlisle, uno de los directores de la base se paró en medio del griterío e hizo sonar el micrófono.

—Atención todo el mundo ¿Me oyen?

— ¡No! —gritó la gente al unísono levantando carcajadas.

— ¡Que suerte tienen entonces! —más carcajadas resonaron.

El grupo de Demetri Argat se mantenía todos juntos y aislados en una esquina. Edward observó su clara disconformidad ante la pequeña reunión. Se notaba a leguas que no eran gente entrenada en el área. Vagamente fue consiente del famoso grito de "¡Bienvenidos a la fiesta más grande en las alturas!" todavía seguía quejándose internamente sobre como rayos era que había llegado a aquel punto. Él claramente odiaba las escaladas; lo suyo eran los ríos, los mares, las selvas, no el jodido hielo y ciertamente no las malditas montañas. Aun peor, era el hecho de que había arrastrado a su casi hermano y a su mujer en aquella locura de muerte. Escalar el K2 con un grupo de Inexpertos. ¡Dios! ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

—Cortesía de Carlisle —dijo Emmett pasándole un vaso largo con jugo y vodka.

—Gracias.

—Bueno, bueno… quizás se me pasó un poco la mano —Estaba diciendo Carlisle, mientras todos lo admiraban en silencio—. Hace tres años, dos de nuestros mejores escaladores salieron de una base similar a ésta en la India. Vinieron con un sueño, escalar una de las montañas más difíciles del mundo. Como la mayoría de ustedes saben, ese intento tuvo un trágico final —Edward observó como el rostro de Bella se contraía ante el dolor, la perdida de Riley todavía la afectaba. Él sufrió por ella en silencio.

—Dentro de dos días, un grupo de alpinistas irá a perseguir ese sueño una vez más. Solo quiero decir, sean precavidos y tengan buena suerte —El brazo de Carlisle se estiró levantando su copa al aire—. ¡Por Riley y todos los alpinistas que emprenden el camino en los próximos días!

— ¡Por Riley! —gritaron todos. Edward levantó su copa en dirección a Bella, observando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas.

—Ahora sí. ¡Disfruten la fiesta y el asado! —con ese último grito la música subió de volumen y las voces se perdieron bajo el ritmo las copas chocando ente sí.

— ¿Qué sabes de cómo estará el clima? —preguntó Emmett ni bien estuvieron a solas. Edward resopló.

—Habrá un ochenta y dos por ciento de probabilidades de buen tiempo —gruñó—. Escuché a Bella habla con la gente en la estación del Clima, les preocupa que una tormenta esté dirigiéndose a hacía el sudeste.

— ¡Rayos!

—Lo sé. Lo que más me preocupa es… ¿quien será el líder si algo sucede? ¿Quién jugará a ser Dios?

—Solo puede haber un líder, por más de que vayamos en dos equipos, Ed.

—Siempre es el mejor alpinista y está claro que no soy yo —gruñó.

—Lamentablemente tampoco soy yo. Pero dudo que estos hijos de puta la respeten a ella como líder si uno de nosotros dos no pone en palabras claras sus órdenes —comentó Emmett observando como Bella hablaba afanosamente con Carlisle.

—Si él escalara tan bien como habla, llegaría muy alto.

—Por lástima se retiró antes de llegar al quinto ascenso —murmuró su hermano tomando un largo trago de su botella de cerveza. Ambos rieron por un rato antes de seguir disfrutando del buen ambiente.

Edward entró en la tienda de Bella, la noche antes de la escalada. Tomó un banco y se sentó observándola trabajar en su ordenador.

— ¿Estás segura de esto? —preguntó luego de varios minutos de silencio. Ella no contestó—. Bella, necesito saber si estás segura.

— ¿Qué más da? —las palabras cortantes dejaron sus labios antes de que incluso lo analizara.

—No quiero que lo hagas si no lo sientes.

— ¿Sabes lo que siento? —se quedó callada por un momento, girando su cuerpo para enfrentarlo. —. Siento como si fuera desmoronarme, Edward. Escalar el K2 asusta la mierda fuera de mí, tan mal que lo único que quiero es hacerme un ovillo en un lado y echarme a llorar.

—Bella…

—No, ¿Quieres saber que siento? Siento que no puedo…

—Entonces no lo hagamos —Edward se arrodilló entre sus piernas—. Volvamos a casa, nena.

—No lo entiendes…

—Explícame —Ella tomó su cara entre sus manos antes de hablar.

— Siento que se lo debo. Tenías razón, Edward. Emmett también la tenía. Estaba escondiéndome… como una cobarde. Sé con certeza que mi pierna ya no es lo que era antes, pero así y todo mantendré el ritmo. Yo no soy una cobarde, yo no soy así…

—Bells, no le debes nada a nadie. Todo esto es culpa mía.

—Sí, si lo hago. Riley… Riley no hubiera querido esto, no hubiera querido ver como dejaba mi vida y todo lo que me hace feliz solo porque él ya no está.

—Bella… —susurró Edward limpiando las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Ella le estaba partiendo el corazón.

—Siento que estando ahí arriba, sería capaz de tocar su alma. De volver a sentir esa paz que solo conocíamos en las alturas.

—Cuídate ahí arriba, cielo —murmuró besando su frente. Edward se puso de pie listo para dejarla en paz, cuando ella tomo la parte de atrás de su chaqueta haciéndolo detenerse.

—No te vayas, ¿Por favor? —Él se limitó a mirarla—. No quiero estar sola. No esta noche.

Con un suspiro, Edward salió de la tienda. Bella sacudió su cabeza, ¿Cómo en el mundo podía llegar a ocurrírsele que él querría pasar una noche más con ella? Solo dormir abrazados como habían hecho tantas otras veces a lo largo de sus cinco años de matrimonio. Pero su sorpresa fue grande, cuando el cierre de la carpa volvió a abrirse y Edward entró arrastrando su bolsa térmica de dormir detrás de él.

—Vamos a dormir, cariño.

—Vamos.

* * *

**SE MERECE UN RR? QUIERO LEERLAS! AMO LEERLAS!**


	8. Chapter 8

ME VAN A ODIAR DESPUÉS DE ESTO! Esto les pasa por no hacerme caso cuando digo que me de dejen RR! **Yo se que las escritoras no debemos pedir RR, pero hay una realidad y es que ustedes piden actualización, nostras RR's para saber que les va pareciendo la historia! NO SEAN MALAS!**

En fin... no voy a demorarme mucho porque quiero verlas sufrir! MUAAAAJAJAJAJA!

**Les dejo una RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL!**

Espero que les guste el capitulo. Os quiero mucho niñas, no me maten... NOS LEEMOS EL DOMINGO QUE VIENE!

_Como siempre la historia es original mia y no se permite su copia total o parcial. NO SEAN PERRAS! _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL:** (Es ESTA versión por lo que les dejo el link) **BIG FELLAH - BLACK 47.**

** watch?v = 0V _ ZEzdlteY**

* * *

**ESCENAS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

_Hay un viejo dicho que dice: "Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte". No lo creo; pienso que las cosas que tratan de matarte te vuelven enfadado y triste. La fuerza viene de las cosas buenas; tu familia, tus amigos, la satisfacción del trabajo duro. Esas son las cosas que guardaras dentro, esas son las cosas a las que aferrarse cuando estas destrozado. _

—Atención todo el mundo ¿Me oyen?

— ¡No! —gritó la gente al unísono levantando carcajadas.

— ¡Que suerte tienen entonces! —más carcajadas resonaron.

— Hace tres años, dos de nuestros mejores escaladores salieron de una base similar a ésta en la India. Vinieron con un sueño, escalar una de las montañas más difíciles del mundo. Como la mayoría de ustedes saben, ese intento tuvo un trágico final. Dentro de dos días, un grupo de alpinistas irá a perseguir ese sueño una vez más. Solo quiero decir, sean precavidos y tengan buena suerte —El brazo de Carlisle se estiró levantando su copa al aire—. ¡Por Riley y todos los alpinistas que emprenden el camino en los próximos días!

— ¡Por Riley! —gritaron todos.

* * *

**CAPITULO 8:**

El sonido de los helicópteros era ensordecedor. Dos grandes naves los alcanzarían los primeros metros de ascensión hasta la primera base de control. Leah, la hermana de Seth se acercó para saludarlo, juntaron sus frentes durante unos minutos compartiendo en silencio muchas más cosas de las que podían ser dichas en voz alta.

Bella desvió la vista, sintiéndose una intrusa ante aquella reunión familiar. Una gran mano se posó en su hombro y los bellos de su nuca se erizaron. Ella supo inmediatamente sin necesidad de girarse quien era, Edward. Después de haber pasado toda la noche entre sus brazos estaba un poco sonrojada de verlo.

— ¿Lista? —preguntó subiéndose el cierre de su campera térmica. Grandes nubes de vapor salían de entre sus labios.

—Tanto como podría estarlo —ella apretó con fuerza su bastón entre las manos y le paso la mochila a Emmett para que la cargara en el "Magestic"; el primero de los helicópteros.

El ascenso comenzó. Edward fue el primero en pasar, desde la punta en la primera parada a través de una tirolesa horizontal, colgando a más de cien metros de altura. Sentía como si sus pulmones estuvieran atascados en la garganta, pero era imposible que dejara que Bella fuera primero como ella quería. La estructura había estado allí instalada desde hacía años y no iba a permitirle arriesgar su vida por el equipo. Menos después de haber visto toda esa cantidad de ganchos rotos y abandonados clavados en la roca.

Mientras se hidrataba, observó al horizonte la llovizna de nieve que empezaba a volar en los picos lejanos. Eso nunca era algo bueno.

— ¡Emmett, llama a la base y reporta aquello! —gritó señalando las simas aledañas.

—Entiendo —respondió mientras dejaba caer las cuerdas y tomaba el radio.

— ¿Crees que será peligroso? —preguntó Bella parándose a su lado. Respiraba con bastante más dificultad de la que a Edward le agradaría. El bastón colgaba de su muñeca ayudándola a apoyarse nuevamente, más de lo normal.

—El modelo de la computadora muestra que está creciendo —dijo Emmett acercándose. Demetri y Felix venían por detrás—. Es inquietante.

— ¿Qué es inquietante? —gruño, mientras apoyaba las manos en sus rodillas intentado recuperar el aliento.

—La tormenta. Edward, todavía estamos por lo menos a una hora del Cuello de Botella.

—Vamos a apurarnos entonces —intervino Bella, devolviéndole la botella que le había quitado—. Si llegamos allí, al menos podremos resguardarnos en aquel refugio.

—Si la tormenta llega rápido, estaremos completamente expuestos aquí —dijo Sam arrimándose al grupo, mirando también al horizonte.

— ¿Alguien puede explicarnos de que rayos hablan? —Demetri estaba impacientándose; luego se sentó en una gran roca observándolos desde abajo—. ¡No me moveré de aquí! Nadie lo hará si no nos explican. Todos ustedes deberían hablar un idioma que entendamos.

—Mira, Argat —gruñó Emmett plantándose delante de él—. Se acerca una tormenta y si bien dice que viene lentamente y hay un setenta por ciento de probabilidades de que vire y pase de lejos; eso podría cambiar. Las cosas aquí arriba cambian muy rápido —agregó mirando de reojo a Bella—. Necesitamos llegar al Cuello de Botella lo antes posible, para que estemos resguardados.

—Lo que Emmett intenta decir, es que no tenemos tiempo para estas cosas. Necesitamos ponernos en marcha de forma urgente —Edward se acomodó la mochila y enrolló las sogas alrededor de un brazo—. No podemos arriesgarnos a una tormenta a siete mil ochocientos metros de altura.

— ¿No estamos como a cinco horas de la cima? —Preguntó Victoria dejándose caer junto a Demetri—. Seth dijo eso antes.

—Mientras que haya posibilidades de que esto cambie, daremos marcha atrás. Insisto, no voy a arriesgar al equipo.

— ¡Si regresamos se acabó! ¡Perderemos nuestra oportunidad! —gritó Demetri poniéndose de pie rápidamente. El resto del grupo ya se había reunido y Felix caminó discretamente para pararse detrás de su jefe.

—Lo sé, señor Argat. Soy consciente de ello, pero es mi responsabilidad —Bella lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Una batalla de voluntades—. No dejaré que un "estudio de ciencia" comprometa la misión y nos ponga en peligro.

—No es solo eso, señora Cullen —El viejo lucía colérico—. ¿Creé que solo se trata de un proyecto de ciencia? Vamos, estamos cerca de la cima. ¡Me importa una mierda la ciencia!, esto es algo que va más allá de eso.

—Bella no lo escuches —intervino Edward—. Vamos a calmarnos todos; seguimos perdiendo el tiempo aquí parados mientras discutimos.

—Vamos, Ed. Estamos a hora y media del Cuello de Botella, deberíamos seguir —Emmett mordió una barra proteica y luego se la pasó a Edward, golpeándola más fuerte de lo necesario contra su pecho. Un claro reproche para que dejara de discutir.

—Bien —gruñó. Cada uno tomó su mochila y cuando estuvieron listos continuaron la marcha.

_—Emmett McCarty, responda. Emmett McCarty, hablo desde la base _—El radio sonó un rato más tarde, alertándolos a todos.

Emmett terminó de subir la gran piedra que estaba escalando, antes de quitarse el guante y responder:

—Emmett McCarty, habla. ¿Qué está pasando, base?

—_ ¡McCarty! se está acercando una tormenta importante. ¡Necesitan empezar a bajar! _—todos se miraron unos a otros esperando.

La presión estaba haciendo estragos en sus cuerpos y aumentaba a más a cada minuto, como previéndoles de que algo malo estaba por suceder. Les faltaba el aire y la fatiga les estaba golpeando duro a esas alturas. Con el radio en la mano Emmett se secó el sudor, observando cómo Sam y Seth subían otra empedrada más adelante. Bella y Edward por su parte, se pararon delante de él para escuchar la conversación.

—_Emmett, soy Carlisle. ¿Oíste de la tormenta? Si esto no vira están en un lio tremendo, y no parece que vaya a hacerlo. Regresen de inmediato._

Demetri se paró detrás del grupo también.

—Bien —contestó.

—_ ¿Me escuchas, Emmett?_

—Sí, sí Escuchamos. Gracias, Carlisle. Cambio y fuera.

— ¿Cómo estamos? —preguntó Demetri mirándolos intensamente a través de sus gafas de sol. Entre los tres compartieron una silenciosa resolución.

—Estoy poniendo fin a esto. Vamos a bajar de regreso —dijo Edward tomando las riendas del asunto.

— ¡Un momento! —protestó.

—Lo siento, señor Argat. Pero usted nos paga para tomar estas decisiones.

—Les pago para que me lleven a la cima.

— ¡Oh, fantástico! Lo siento, Demetri, pero nosotros mandamos aquí arriba —Bella se paró junto a Edward, con las manos en la cadera. El italiano la miró como si fuera una molesta mosca en su plato de sopa.

—Entonces ¿Por qué está titubeando?

—Carlisle es el mejor meteorólogo en la base; si él dice que hay que bajar, es porque hay que hacerlo —La paciencia de Bella estaba llegando su límite y Edward podía sentirlo. Discretamente, puso una mano en su cintura intentado calmarla.

—Carlisle es solo un embaucador. Está tratando de tomar las decisiones para robar su lugar, señora Cullen. Piense en ello. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué la montaña se iba a alzar la falda y bajar los calzones? ¿Así la escaló antes?

Bella lo observó durante un largo rato sopesando las posibilidades. Según sus cálculos no estaban tan lejos de la cima. Quizás podrían lograrlo o incluso mejor ¿Por qué siquiera estaba pensando en ello? Habían llegado tan lejos, su pierna estaba adolorida y estaba tan cansada, le faltaba el aire claramente después de tantos meses de inactividad. Entonces ¿Por qué dejarse vencer ahora?

—Yo voy a bajar —contestó Edward ante el titubeo de Bella. No podía creer que ella siquiera considerara la posibilidad.

— ¡Vamos! —gruñó James, hablando por primera vez en un buen rato. — Vamos, vete abajo. Sigue. Quédate sentado. La tormenta va a virar y tú te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida. No creo que su negocio se encuentre en las condiciones de desperdiciar tanto dinero, Cullen —dijo tratando de provocarlo. James y Felix se dieron media vuelta tomando las sogas y comenzaron a escalar detrás de Sam.

— ¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Emmett arrimándose a un lado y analizado las densas nubes que empezaba a oscurecer tanto el cielo arriba, como entre los picos dentados de la montaña.

—No lo sé, pero no podemos dejarlos aquí arriba tampoco —se lamentó Bella, sacudiendo su cabeza en disgusto.

El viento cada vez era más fuerte. Nieve blanca cubría a todos casi de pies a cabeza por sobre sus equipos de nieve. Les costaba respirar. Bella iba a la cabeza del grupo, seguida de cerca por Edward, quien no perdía un ojo en ella por miedo a que se fatigara demasiado su pierna. Él la miro, sus ojos reflejando el pánico que quemaba sus venas.

— ¡Debemos regresar, Bella! —gritó tratando de hacerse oír por sobre el ruido.

— ¡No tenemos otra opción! —devolvió mientras veía como Edward se giraba para enfrentar al grupo. Sam estaba a un lado. Observando el siguiente pico al que deberían ir, mientras hacía señas a Seth.

— ¡Es el risco, nos vamos a morir! ¡Vámonos! —gritó Edward llamando la atención de todos, mientras el viento lo tiraba de rodillas contra el suelo.

Demetri miró hacia la cima de la montaña gritando en frustración:

— ¡Vete a la mierda!

El grupo entero empezó el regreso. Todos atados por una soga, en dos grupos, para su propia seguridad. Se les estaba dificultando caminar sin caer debido a las fuertes ráfagas que azotaban el camino. Bella cayó por cuarta vez, intentando usar su bastón para ponerse de pie, era un milagro que todavía lo tuviera con ella. No habían descansado en varias horas. Todos estaban agotados y malhumorados. Edward se acercó hasta ella, arrastrándose sobre el hielo clavando el pico para poder moverse, viendo que no podía mantenerse en pie y la ayudó a pararse.

— ¡Vamos, Bella! Debemos encontrar un refugio urgente.

— ¡Lo sé! —gritó en respuesta. Más adelante Victoria también cayó de rodillas. Había estado llorando la última media hora, sobre que todos morirían allí arriba y que era toda la culpa de ellos. Como si ellos no hubiera protestado en contra de Demetri.

La nieve que volaba les estaba imposibilitando caminar o ver algo más que sus narices. Bella giró para ver que Emmett todavía se mantenía de pie casi al final del grupo, luego clavo el pico en el hielo y siguió avanzando. Una vez, dos veces y entonces…

El piso congelado bajo sus pies cedió provocando que un grito aterrador saliera de sus labios. La inminente sensación de _deja vú_ la atormentó hasta lo insospechable. No podía ser que otra vez estuviera pasando por esto.

— ¡Bella! —gritó Edward detrás de ella.

En un segundo su cuerpo había caído por una grieta en el hielo. Edward le siguió, gritando también, mientras era arrastrado por el peso de ella. Emmett clavó su propio pico en la nieve, incluso los pinchos de metal en sus suelas, pero el peso de su mejor amigo y de Bella continuaron arrastrándolo. Lo intentó otra vez, sin éxito. En la tercera, el descenso frenó bruscamente.

Bella quedo colgando durante unos segundos hasta que la soga se cortó con el borde dentado de hielo.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella, joder contesta! —gritó Edward al borde de la histeria, arrastrándose hasta el borde del agujero por donde había caído su mujer. El resto del grupo miraban impotentes—. Bella, ¿Me oyes?

— ¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy a salvo! —contestó poniéndose duramente de pie. La caída había sido brutal y dolía en todos los lugares incorrectos de su maltratado cuerpo.

— ¡Maldición, gracias al cielo!

Bella observó la cueva a su alrededor. Había caído en un saliente, dentro de una grieta en el hielo de la montaña. Era un accidente natural normal a esas alturas. Era como el que le había salvado la vida aquella vez hacía tres años y que casi se la quitaba está vez. A su pesar,tenía la ligera sensación de que no saldría de esta.

— ¡Edward! —Emmett, más atrás en el grupo, intentaba ver por todos los medios que estaba sucediendo, pero tenía miedo de voltear y resbalar haciendo caer a su hermano también. Demetri más adelante, amarrado a la misma soga, tenía su cara desdibujada por el pánico.

— ¡Estoy bien! ¡Estamos bien! —respondió arrodillándose, todavía en el borde.

Emmett sabía que su mejor amigo estaba a un paso de perder el norte. Aquella mujer era su jodida vida entera y por más que la había cagado con ella, todavía la amaba con locura. Edward probablemente se culparía duramente si ella salía herida de esta.

Dicen que si algo puede salir mal, hay posibilidades de que incluso salga peor. Emmett se puso de pie a duras penas en el momento exacto en el que el sonido del ambiente se volvía en un silencio espeluznante. Luego ruidos más ensordecedores que el viento comenzaron a llegar desde lo más alto en los picos nevados. Mirando hacia arriba vio como el hielo de la cumbre comenzaba a resquebrajarse. Fue inevitable no entrar en pánico.

— ¡AVALANCHA! —gritó al grupo, empezando a correr hacia la grieta.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta. Edward se arrastró hasta el borde de la grieta por la que había caído Bella, lo más rápido que pudo, cuando el piso bajo sus pies empezó a temblar como si fuera un terremoto. A lo lejos Sam gritó y gritó mitras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero siempre caía arrastrando a Seth con él. Demetri renunció a caminar gateando lo más rápido que sus piernas y manos le permitieron, siendo detenido mayormente por James.

Y entonces, Edward cayó por la grieta. Trato de clavar el pico en el borde pero fue inútil. Su cuerpo resbaló y fue a parar duramente arriba de Bella, arrastrando a Emmett y a los otros en el camino. La cabeza y la columna de Emmett golpearon duramente el hielo en el otro lado de la grieta. La gran avalancha bajo veloz por el lateral de la montaña, arrastrando a Sam, Seth, Victoria y Felix dejándolos sepultados bajo una capa monstruosa de nieve y cubriendo la entrada de la grieta a su paso.

Bella se levantó aturdida por el golpe. Le costaba respirar, pero la asustaba más aún el sonido de los jadeos que venían al otro lado. Muy lentamente, ayudándose con la pared, se puso de pie dejando caer su mochila en el camino.

— ¿Emmett? —preguntó mientras arrastraba los pies hasta donde estaba su amigo. Los jadeos eran cada vez más fuertes, pero estaba vivo.

— ¡Rayos! —susurró Edward haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por sentarse. Feliz de que su mochila todavía estuviera con él revolvió entre sus cosas para tomar la radio de repuesto que cargaba.

— ¡Base! ¡Campo base!, ¿Me oyen? —preguntó inútilmente—. ¡Carlisle, base contesten! —intentó otra vez pero el resultado fue el mismo, todo lo que oía era interferencia.

Un ruido hizo eco en la caverna, proveniente del radio. Edward se puso de pie.

—Base, habla el equipo de la cima. ¿Me oyen?

— ¡Espera! —Bella se acercó a él lo más rápido que sus piernas golpeadas y cansadas le permitieron—. A ver, permíteme —ella quitó el radio de sus manos y empezó apretar los botones del costado.

—Chica inteligente —susurró Emmett—. Código Morse.

—Mi papá me lo enseñó de chica —contestó con orgullo, apoyando su peso contra la pared.

—Un hombre inteligente tu padre —dijo Edward, mientras ella escuchaba. Luego volvió a hacer sonar el aparato.

—Están preguntando cuantos estamos con vida —susurró.

Edward corrió hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de James. Su cabeza había reventado contra una piedra, estallando sangre y restos de cerebro por todo el lugar. Era una escena espantosa de ver. Por otro lado, Demetri solo estaba inconsciente. No parecía herido, más allá de los golpes y respiraba lentamente.

—Solo cuatro —murmuró mirándola con ojos tristes. Ella guardó silencio durante un momento antes de contestar la radio otra vez. Uno a uno fue deletreando los nombres de los sobrevivientes.

—Diles que no podemos seguir hablando, que debemos mantener la energía —dijo Edward luego de un rato, viendo que Bella seguía intentando comunicarse.

— ¿Qué están diciendo? —preguntó Emmett gimiendo de dolor.

—Que van a venir por nosotros.

Edward encendió un pequeño mechero y puso una cacerola tratando de derretir agua. Necesitaban hidratarse urgente, no había comida suficiente para los cuatro y cuando Demetri despertara iba a entrar en pánico al ver donde se encontraban.

—Estamos jodidos, Bells —Murmuró Emmett en voz baja—. Solo hay combustible para derretir agua por un día y sabes que a la altura en la que nos encontramos los pulmones se llenan de líquido en menos de doce horas. Edema pulmonar, Bella.

—No, no lo sabes —lloró.

—Bells… eso solo les da treinta y seis horas aproximadamente para llegar a nosotros.

— ¡No sobreviví hace tres años para llegar aquí! —protestó a los gritos. Lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

—Ni siquiera saben la localización exacta en la que estamos. ¿Cuánto crees que les tomará encontrarnos? —Insistió. No podía creerle, ella no _quería_ creerle tampoco.

—No nos dejarán morir.

—Esto es mi culpa —susurró Edward apoyando su frente contra el hielo—. Amor, lo siento tanto —Bella fue tras él, enredando sus brazos por su espalda.

—Saldremos de aquí, Edward.

—No, Bells. Ellos no lo harán lo suficientemente rápido. No con la tormenta todavía dando vueltas.

—No lo sabes —Ella no podía darse el lujo de perder las esperanzas. Había muchas cosas que todavía no había vivido y sabía que tenía por vivir a pesar de todo.

* * *

**Me odian en 3...2...1... **

**Merece un RR? **

**Las veo el domingo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**BUENAS BUENAS! Les traigo un capitulo de muerte! **jajajajaja todavía no mate a nadie...no se preocupen... por ahora... no se preocupen... por ahora jajajjajajja

Nada, espero que les guste... Como siempre quiero agradecer a Angelica, mi Betta. Una idola total.

Espero que les cope el capitulo y ya saben...** Si no recibo muchos RR... quizas empiece a matar personajes... JAJAJA YA ESTAN AVISADAS!**

_Como siempre la historia es ORIGINAL MIA! no se permite copia total o parcial! _Los Personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**RECOMENDACION MUSICAL: ****The White Buffalo &amp; The Forest Rangers - Come Join the Murder**

**/watch?v=jXwgShqzVas**

* * *

**ESCENAS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

— ¡Emmett, llama a la base y reporta aquello! —gritó señalando las simas aledañas.

— ¿Crees que será peligroso? —preguntó Bella parándose a su lado. Respiraba con bastante más dificultad de la que a Edward le agradaría. El bastón colgaba de su muñeca ayudándola a apoyarse nuevamente, más de lo normal.

—El modelo de la computadora muestra que está creciendo —dijo Emmett acercándose. Demetri y Felix venían por detrás—. Es inquietante.

— ¡Si regresamos se acabó! ¡Perderemos nuestra oportunidad! —gritó Demetri.

—_ ¡McCarty! se está acercando una tormenta importante. ¡Necesitan empezar a bajar!_

—Carlisle es solo un embaucador. Está tratando de tomar las decisiones para robar su lugar, señora Cullen. Piense en ello. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué la montaña se iba a alzar la falda y bajar los calzones? ¿Así la escaló antes?

Demetri miró hacia la cima de la montaña gritando en frustración:

— ¡Vete a la mierda!

— ¡Bella! —gritó Edward detrás de ella. En un segundo su cuerpo había caído por una grieta en el hielo.

— ¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy a salvo! —contestó poniéndose duramente de pie. La caída había sido brutal y dolía en todos los lugares incorrectos de su maltratado cuerpo.

— ¡Estoy bien! ¡Estamos bien! —respondió arrodillándose, todavía en el borde. Emmett sabía que su mejor amigo estaba a un paso de perder el norte.

Dicen que si algo puede salir mal, hay posibilidades de que incluso salga peor. Emmett se puso de pie a duras penas en el momento exacto en el que el sonido del ambiente se volvía en un silencio espeluznante. Luego ruidos más ensordecedores que el viento comenzaron a llegar desde lo más alto en los picos nevados. Mirando hacia arriba vio como el hielo de la cumbre comenzaba a resquebrajarse. Fue inevitable no entrar en pánico.

— ¡AVALANCHA! —gritó al grupo, empezando a correr hacia la grieta.

* * *

**CAPITULO 9:**

Con Demetri despierto, se encargaron de reunir las mochilas de cada uno para ver de cuantos suministros disponían. Edward se asustó un poco porque Bella no paraba de toser; si algo le pasara él moriría con ella, de eso estaba seguro. No lo había soportado antes y no lo haría ahora. Aquella vez, al menos él se engañaba diciendo que ella estaría a salvo.

Bella había desaparecido ente las rocas que formaban una ante sala en la cueva para deshacerse de sus asuntos biológicos. Cuando volvió cargaba una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hable con Carlisle, están viniendo por nosotros. Traen explosivos con ellos. Nitroglicerina.

— ¿Cómo van a encontrarnos? Si es por ellos podríamos estar en Marte —refunfuñó Emmett respirando a duras penas.

Su mejor amigo cada vez estaba peor, su piel se había vuelto extremadamente blanca, sus cejas congeladas por el frío y sus labios agrietados. Él no había sido capaz de levantarse o siquiera sentarse sin ayuda y aquello estaba matando lentamente a Edward. Todo eso era su jodida culpa.

—No es tu culpa. – susurró Bella abrazándolo por la espalda después de ver a donde estaba clavada su mirada.

—No es cuestión de cómo, sino de cuándo —dijo Demetri desde un costado de la cueva, donde había separado la comida.

—El tiempo nos va a matar, necesitamos programar un horario; un régimen. El edema sobreviene si no seguimos bebiendo —aclaró Edward mientras contaba las vacunas que quedaban en los kits de primeros auxilios.

—Cuatro botellas de agua, media taza cada dos o tres horas. Después de eso nos quedaremos sin combustible para derretir el hielo en aproximadamente un día. Y finalmente, luego utilizaremos las vacunas de "Dex".

—Bella tiene razón —Edward se paró a su lado, apoyando una mano en su hombro para señalar su punto. Ella volvió a toser fuerte.

—Yo creo que vamos a enfermar bastante pero si nos atenemos al horario… vamos a lograrlo. – murmuró ella luego de jadear por aire.

—Aquí arriba no estas muriendo —murmuró Demetri con enojo—. Ya estás muerto.

— Deberíamos transmitirle a Carlisle nuestra última posición conocida, Bells. Estábamos sobre el hombro —dijo Edward ignorando el comentario del otro y ayudando a Bella a ponerse de pie y buscar la radio. Después de eso Demetri eligió solo observar el silencioso intercambio con ojos entornados.

—Con mucha suerte —gruñó Emmett acomodándose más bajo las frazadas—. El helicóptero los alcanzará los primeros seis mil trescientos o quinientos metros, chicos. De ahí… Lo que significa que debemos aguantar al menos unas treinta horas más —su respiración era cada vez más pesada y trabajosa, asustando la mierda fuera de Edward. Se negaba a afrontar lo inevitable.

Horas más tarde, Bella se arrodilló al lado de Emmett con una taza en la mano. La llenó de agua y la apoyó contra sus labios rotos.

—Vamos, bebe un poco. Es el amanecer ya, si la tormenta paró, Emm, vienen por nosotros.

—Lo sé —contestó tras unos sorbos de agua—.Gracias.

—De nada… —ella lo observó en silencio unos minutos.

— ¿Sabes? La gente dice… dice que perdiste el valor para escalar, Bells. Luego de lo de Riley —le costaba tanto hablar, que Bella se estremeció hasta los huesos. Podía ver como minuto a minuto su vida se extinguía y eso dolía como la mierda—. ¿Has oído decir eso?

—Sí, lo he oído.

—Yo sé que es mentira… - susurró antes de que sus parpados se cerraran.

Edward se levantó enojado y frustrado de no poder seguir escuchando eso. Ellos estaban en este lio por su culpa. Tanto su mujer como su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma, estaban a punto de morir por su culpa. Los había matado a los dos.

Caminó unos metros hasta la mochila con las provisiones y sacó la botella de agua. Casi sufre un infarto cuando se resbaló de sus manos patinando hasta el borde del acantilado, pero logro agarrarla antes de que cayera por el precipicio. Fue entonces cuando su vista quedo clavada en la mochila insertada en la pared. Debía ser la de James.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella, ven rápido! —urgió excitado ante la perspectiva de una oportunidad más.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es?

—Es una mochila —Bella observó con fascinación la mochila clavada contra el hielo, intentando averiguar cómo carajos iban a hacer para conseguirla.

Mientras Edward se preparaba para el rescate de la mochila, Bella volvió para hacerle compañía a Emmett, no quería dejarlo solo con el otro hombre. Demetri observó desde una esquina alejada del grupo, como ella le abría la campera térmica.

Bella levantó con cuidado la camiseta de Emmett dejando al descubierto su abdomen. Con horror vio el lado de sus costillas dolorosamente amoratado; Emmett le dio una mirada de disculpas, sabiendo lo que ella debía estar viendo.

—Está perforado, cielo —susurró no queriendo que Edward los oiga.

— ¡No!.. —lloró ella, mientras sentía como las lágrimas calientes llenaban sus ojos. Emmett jadeó con fuerza en busca de aire y ella supo que él necesitaba esa inyección urgente. Demetri la detuvo ni bien se arrimó a la mochila de suplementos—. Él necesita Dex, ¡ahora!

—No, nos atendremos al horario, señora Cullen —gruñó—. En nueve horas se acabará el agua y las necesitaremos para sobrevivir. Nuestras vidas dependen de ello.

—Bells —llamó Emmett.

—Se morirá si no se la ponemos —continuó ella ignorándolo.

—Morirá de todos modos —Demetri se acercó hasta donde estaba ella tratando de persuadirla—. Vamos, Bella. Piensa bien en ello —dijo usando por primera vez su nombre de pila, en lugar de su apellido de casada. Ella lo miró con incredulidad—. Los dos sabemos que el señor McCarty no va a salir de aquí de todas formas. Has hecho todo lo posible, no puedes desperdiciar recursos valiosos en una causa perdida.

—Bella, deberías hacerle caso.

—Salvar vidas no es una causa perdida —se quejó.

—Lo es si sabes que no la puedes salvar, ¿Por qué deberían morir cuatro personas, cuando tres pueden salvarse?

—Vamos, Isabella —gruñó Emmett tratando de atraer la atención que ella deliberadamente insistía en no darle—. Sabes tan bien como yo, que aunque si sobreviviera, ellos no serían capaz de cargarme hasta abajo. Eres una alpinista profesional, cielo. Sabes que es verdad. Al menos morí haciendo lo que me gusta.

—No… no puedo dejarte morir, Emm. Tienes una familia… piensa en Rose, en los niños. Ellos se merecen crecer con su padre. Por favor, Emmett no te des por vencido —parecía que llorar era lo único que lograba hacer bajo la presión en la que se encontraba. Él apretó con fuerza su mano.

—Guarda el Dex, Bella. Van a necesitarlo. Ponerla ahora, solo sería posponer lo inevitable.

— ¿Estás diciendo que me siente aquí esperando y te vea morir? —ella le devolvió el apretón a su floja mano, antes de besarla—. Eres como mi hermano también, Emmett. No me pidas esas cosas.

—No te pido que lo veas, solamente que respetes mis decisiones. Si estuvieras en mi posición… —el siguiente acceso de tos le impidió seguir hablando, pero no a ella.

— ¡Pero no estoy en tu posición! —se quejó.

—Entiende algo, Bella —susurró débilmente—. No solo yo voy a morir. Gastando esa inyección, estás matando a Edward también.

— ¿Y tú crees que verte morir no lo matará? Emmett, conoces a Edward desde niño; sabes que eres el hermano que perdió. Cuando Alice murió en aquella montaña, tú estuviste para él. Ya se siente bastante culpable por este lio. Esto solo lo destrozará más.

—Y tú estarás para él. Prométeme que no lo dejarás. Dale otra oportunidad. —Jadeó.

Bella tomó un pico y empezó a clavar en la pared, intentando llegar hasta la grieta por la que habían caído para poder intentar escapar. El fuerte acceso de tos la detuvo por un minuto, atrayendo la mirada de todos en la cueva.

—Lo siento, se me metió un poco de rociada de hielo en los pulmones —gruñó volviendo a donde estaba Edward.

Solo Demetri vio con ojos entornados, la mancha de sangre que dejó su mano en la pared de hielo.

—_Cima, aquí equipo Alfa ¿Me oyen?_ —todos se arrastraron rápidamente hasta el sonido de la radio.

—Esto es equipo cima, adelante —dijo Demetri siendo el primero en llegar—. Esto es equipo cima.

—_ ¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? _—preguntó la voz de Carlisle. Ella soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Habla Demetri Argat, ¿Quién es?

—_Mi nombre es Carlisle, soy el director de la base._

— ¿Cuántos equipos son? —preguntó con urgencia. Bella encontró la mirada de Edward por encima de un desesperado Demetri.

—_Tres equipos, tres rutas distintas. El equipo más cercano está en el risco Oeste a dos mil novecientos metros._

—Diles que escalen más rápido —ordenó—. Bella tiene Edema —Ella se abalanzó sobre Demetri, intentando quitarle el radio, pero no antes de que la comunicación se cortara.

— ¡No…! —susurró Edward cayendo de rodillas. Se veía tan miserable, que el corazón de Bella empezó a llorar por dentro.

— ¡No lo sabes! —se quejó, arrodillándose junto a su marido. Él se abrazó con fuerza a su cintura.

—No… no tú —lloró. Aquello le partió el alma en fragmentos minúsculos.

—Edward… —habló en su oído lo más bajo que pudo para evitar que los otros la oyeran—. Van a venir por nosotros—. Edward se limpió las lágrimas con el equipo térmico de Bella, antes de enfrentarla. Su nariz y ojos rojos lo delataban. Sorbió fuerte, tragando el gran nudo en su garganta

—Tienes razón, vienen por nosotros —desesperadamente, el quiso creer aquello. Necesitaba creer. Tener fe, en que pronto estarían en casa.

Bella pasó las siguientes horas, sentada contra una de las paredes de hielo. No podía dejar de toser y temblaba como un papel; se sentía cada vez más débil, parecía como si la enfermedad se hubiera manifestado en cuanto fue dicha en voz alta. Edward temblaba también cada vez que la escuchaba gemir. Emmett por su parte, estaba cada vez más inmóvil.

—Necesitas el Dex —jadeó Emmett, cuando ella detuvo su siguiente ataque a la garganta.

—Es demasiado pronto, deberá esperar.

— ¿Bella? —Dijo ignorando al italiano—. ¡Agárrala!

—Te lo dije —se quejó—. Te dije que no dejaras que te pusiera esa inyección. Tú ensillaste ese caballo, ahora ella puede montarlo.

— ¡Vamos Demetri, tú no estás enfermo!

—No todavía. Nos adherimos al horario, así vamos a sobrevivir.

—Quizás tú, sí.

—Sabes, Emmett; nunca me siento amenazado por la inteligencia, pero sí por la estupidez.

— ¡Hijo de puta arrogante! —gritó Edward apareciendo por el costado. Empujando a Demetri contra la pared—. ¡No estaríamos aquí de no ser por ti! —continuó golpeando el hielo al lado del rostro del otro hombre. Su frustración era casi palpable.

—Ustedes lideraban el equipo, señor Cullen —Edward estuvo a punto de borrar aquella sonrisa arrogante de su rostro, de no ser porque Emmett comenzó a toser descontroladamente por la agitación de la pelea.

—No, tiene razón —dijo Bella poniéndose trabajosamente de pie—. Ninguno de nosotros va a sobrevivir, ¿Quieres sobrevivir? —preguntó alzando una ceja desafiante. Cuando Demetri no contestó, ella lo tomó por el brazo y lo arrastró hasta el otro lado de la cueva—. Ve por ella —agregó señalando la mochila al otro lado del agujero de abismo en el centro del lugar.

—Me lo imaginaba —contestó cuando el silencio se prolongó aún más, golpeando su pecho volvió a recostarse contra la fría pared.


	10. Chapter 10

**BUENAS!** Solo voy a decir unas pequeñas palabras... **OS LO AVISE!** a ver si ahora aprenden a dejarme sus RR... sino.. habrá tabla!digo... cosas feas!

Las dejo leer tranquilas! Y sepan que espero leer sus insultos.

**Les dejo una recomendación musical! acuerdense de escucharlas!**

_Como siempre la historia es ORIGINAL MIA! y no se permite su copia total o parcial sin permiso. _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos. Gracias a mi adorada betta Angelica!

* * *

**RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL: Forever Young (Acapella Version) de Audra Mae and Forest Ranger.**

**DEJO LINK! ****watch?v=lQksqVL8zSw**

* * *

**ESCENAS DE CAPITULOS ANTERIORES:**

— ¡Bella! —gritó Edward detrás de ella. En un segundo su cuerpo había caído por una grieta en el hielo.

— ¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy a salvo! —contestó poniéndose duramente de pie. La caída había sido brutal y dolía en todos los lugares incorrectos de su maltratado cuerpo.

— ¡Estoy bien! ¡Estamos bien! —respondió arrodillándose, todavía en el borde. Emmett sabía que su mejor amigo estaba a un paso de perder el norte.

Dicen que si algo puede salir mal, hay posibilidades de que incluso salga peor. Emmett se puso de pie a duras penas en el momento exacto en el que el sonido del ambiente se volvía en un silencio espeluznante. Luego ruidos más ensordecedores que el viento comenzaron a llegar desde lo más alto en los picos nevados. Mirando hacia arriba vio como el hielo de la cumbre comenzaba a resquebrajarse. Fue inevitable no entrar en pánico.

— ¡AVALANCHA! —gritó al grupo, empezando a correr hacia la grieta.

—Está perforado, cielo —susurró no queriendo que Edward los oiga.

— ¡No!.. —lloró ella, mientras sentía como las lágrimas calientes llenaban sus ojos.

—Diles que escalen más rápido —ordenó—. Bella tiene Edema —Ella se abalanzó sobre Demetri, intentando quitarle el radio, pero no antes de que la comunicación se cortara.

— ¡No…! —susurró Edward cayendo de rodillas. Se veía tan miserable, que el corazón de Bella empezó a llorar por dentro.

— ¡No lo sabes! —se quejó, arrodillándose junto a su marido. Él se abrazó con fuerza a su cintura.

—No… no tú —lloró. Aquello le partió el alma en fragmentos minúsculos.

**CAPITULO 10:**

Bella encontró a Edward sentado mirando el precipicio sin aparente fin, que se encontraba en medio de la cueva. Enrollaba distraídamente el único tramo de cuerda que habían podido rescatar del desastre.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó tras toser, apoyando su frente en el hombro de él. Edward la abrazó tratando de consolarlos a ambos.

—Debemos conseguirla.

—Edward…

—No voy a dejarte morir, Isabella —gruñó tomando su rostro y acunándolo entre sus manos—. Bella, no me alcanzará nunca la vida para pedirte perdón por todo.

—Ed…

—No, nena… yo realmente lo siento —tuvo que aclarar su garganta para despejarla antes de seguir hablando—. No me refiero solo ahora; me refiero a todo, Bella. Yo debería haberte apoyado, haber estado a tu lado como lo prometí. No emborrachándome por ahí.

—Yo…

—No digas nada. Solo quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase aquí… yo todavía te amo, nena —de sus impresionantes ojos verde resbaló una lágrima solitaria. Bella la seco con un suave beso, para luego bajar y besar sus labios.

—Deberíamos conseguir la mochila —dijo Demetri interrumpiendo el momento.

—Sí, si deberíamos —gruñó Edward cabreado por la interrupción—. Voy a ir por aquella pasarela —explicó señalando una especie de puente hecho con dos bloques de hielo atorados— Y conseguiré la mochila.

— ¡No! – protestó Bella tomando su brazo. — Edward, ¡por el amor de Dios! Eso no resistirá tu peso… ¡Joder!

— ¿Qué propones? No hay forma en el infierno en que deje que la busques tú, y ambos sabemos que el muy gallina no va a hacerlo.

—Edward, yo iré.

— ¡No, no lo harás!

— ¡Por Dios, Edward! Se sensato. Hay más probabilidades de que yo pueda traerla a que lo logres tú. Aparte… yo ya estoy enferma —para remarcar el punto la tos burbujeo fuerte en su garganta.

— Bells…

— ¡No discutas!

Bella arrebató la soga de las manos de Edward e hizo un nudo para atarlo en el arnés de su cinturón. Demetri y Edward tomaron el otro extremo en caso de que ella cayera. Bella se balanceó en sus pies al borde del acantilado. Sus brazos extendidos haciendo equilibrio.

Primero pisó insegura de si aquellos bloques aguantarían incluso su peso. Por otro lado; sabía que Edward no la dejaría caer. Luego movió el segundo pie. Poco a poco, se fue manteniendo en precario equilibrio hasta llegar a la mitad del camino.

— ¡Bella, detente! —ella giró para ver que sucedía y el movimiento brusco le provocó una tos tan fuerte, que ella acabó de rodillas escupiendo sangre sobre el prístino suelo de hielo blanco.

Las piedras bajo su peso se tambalearon haciéndola gritar con voz ahogada.

—Bella, nos quedamos sin cuerda. ¡Vuelve!

Ella levantó la vista, la mochila de James no estaba a más de cinco metros de distancia. Clavada en la pared justo en un saliente. Si solo pudiera llegar hasta el…

— ¡No!

— Bella, regresa. ¡Cristo, Bella no me hagas ir a por ti!

— Edward, estoy cerca —soltando un suspiro fuerte, Bella se liberó de la soga poniéndose lentamente de pie.

— ¿Isabella, qué rayos crees que estás haciendo? —gruñó, moviéndose cada vez más cerca del borde por si tenía que saltar a por ella. Bella rogó porque eso no fuera necesario.

El sudor le perlaba la frente adhiriendo su cabello rubio y sucio a su rostro. Cuando estuvo sobre sus pies estiró los brazos manteniendo el equilibrio. El silencio era algo atronador dentro del espacio en el que se encontraban; solo los jadeos y quejidos de Emmett se hacían oír por sobre el ritmo acelerado de su corazón. Bella avanzó un par de pasos… estaba tan cerca.

Uno a uno, sus pies fueron comiendo la distancia entre el borde y la mochila que podría significar una diferencia entre la vida y la muerte para ellos. Un pequeño temblor en la plataforma de hielo en la que estaba, le hizo tomar una decisión un poco drástica. Tuvo que saltar.

— ¡BELLA! —gritó Edward a sus espaldas, al mismo tiempo que sus pies dejaban el hielo y sus brazos se adherían con fuerza a la mochila y las piedras que la rodeaban.

— Estoy bien… estoy bien — susurró más para sí misma que para el resto. Respirando con alivio, Bella descolgó la mochila del lugar donde había quedado atorada. La colgó por sobre sus hombros y se agachó en el saliente.

Para el regreso, ya no se sentía tan valiente como al principio. El jodido precipicio sin fin que había debajo de ella, estaba calando en sus huesos. Muy lentamente volvió sobre sus pasos. Uno a uno como al principio, se bajó suavemente del saliente y con la misma parsimonia se puso de manos y rodillas sobre los paneles de hielo que la unían con el grupo.

Pero entonces, un gran temblor atormentó toda la cueva; casi se sentía como si algo hubiera estallado a algunos kilómetros del lugar. Las paredes a sus costados comenzaron a desmoronarse, pedruscos de hielo cayeron sobre la pasarela y Bella se dio cuenta muy tarde que estaba lejos de alcanzar la soga. No tuvo más remedio que correr.

Gateando por el hielo lo mejor que pudo sin perder el equilibrio debido al temblor, Bella se arrastró hasta la soga justo en el mismo momento en que el movimiento se detenía y la plataforma de hielo caía al vacío.

— ¡BELLA! —Edward saltó hacia adelante, mientras ella se balanceaba con un grito agónico contra la pared de roca golpeando una y otra vez. Piedras y hielo cayendo en tropel sobre ella.

Era un milagro que se hubiera aferrado lo suficiente de la soga para mantenerse colgando. Su brazo golpeo fuertemente contra la piedra y por un momento creyó que resbalaría. Sin embargo, sus guantes estaban a punto de hacerlo. Si perdía el agarre… sería su fin.

— ¡Aguanta, nena! —Edward se arrastró por el borde—. ¡Argat! —gritó—. Sujeta mis pies. Ella tiene la jodida mochila —Tras dudarlo unos minutos, Demetri hizo lo que le pidió. El argumento de la mochila había despertado el interés del bastardo.

— ¡Dame la mano! — el brazo de su marido apareció en su limitado campo de visión.

— No puedo — lloró. El guante cada vez resbalaba unas pulgadas.

— ¡Vamos, Bella! ¡No te dejaré caer!

— ¡No puedo, Edward! ¡No puedo! — gritó. Justo cuando su guante acabó de soltarse, la mano de Edward salió disparada para aferrarse con fuerza titánica a la suya

— ¡Te tengo! Te tengo, cielo. Te tengo —susurró una y otra vez.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Edward fue capaz de izar tanto a Bella como a la mochila. La abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, acariciando su sucio cabello fuera de su rostro. La tomó con fuerza y la besó con desenfreno. ¡Dios! amaba a aquella mujer hasta la locura.

— ¿Eso fue una explosión? — susurró tosiendo todavía en shock.

— No lo sé. A ver… déjame ver — dijo tomando la mochila.

Mientras Bella iba a llevarle otro poco de agua a Emmett, Edward empezó a sacar una por una las cosas de dentro. Yendo directo al grano, buscó en el fondo por el kit de emergencias. Las cuatro jeringas estaban ahí. Soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Bells —murmuró dejándose caer a su lado—. Nena, dame tu brazo — lentamente la ayudo a arremangar el puño de su campera térmica. No tenía alcohol para limpiarle la piel antes; así que en su lugar, hizo que le mirara directo a los ojos. Suavemente clavó la aguja en su piel y apretó el embolo.

No les quedó más remedio que recostarse a descansar un rato. Con Emmett bien arropado entre las mantas de repuesto, Edward le tendió una a Demetri y tomó una para ellos dos. Se aseguró que Bella estuviera lo más caliente y cómoda que pudo entre sus brazos.

—Descansa un rato, nena. Lo mereces — susurró en su oído. Ella murmuró algo que no pudo entender y luego se quedó dormida.

Un fuerte temblor los hizo despertarse bruscamente. Todo se sacudió en la cueva. Pedazos de hielo volando por todo el lugar. Bella se agarró con fuerza al cuerpo de Edward y él usó sus brazos para proteger la cabeza de ella. Una tos le sobrevino haciendo que ella escupiera sangre por todo el suelo.

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando? gruñó Demetri, arrastrándose más cerca del resto del grupo.

— No lo sé. Se siente como otra explosión. Es realmente muy extraño.

Cuando el terremoto se detuvo Edward acunó el rostro de su mujer.

— ¿Bella? ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó al borde de un ataque de pánico.

— Golpeada, con edema pulmonar, agua en mis pulmones y atrapada a siete mil doscientos metros de altura sobre el límite vertical —lloró con la mirada fija en la nada. Edward se estremeció hasta los huesos con su crudo comentario, así que hizo lo mejor que pudo abrazándola con fuerza.

— No digas eso, amor. No te rindas —lágrimas calientes corrieron por las mejillas de Edward. ¡Dios! estaba hecho una nena, sentía como si no pudiera parar de llorar y la realización de que su mujer estaba muriendo justo frente a sus narices estaba matándolo también.

— Estoy muriendo, Ed. No voy a lograrlo —susurró para luego volver a toser desesperadamente jadeando por aire. Al otro lado de la cueva, Emmett la imitó.

—Vamos a salir de esta. Lo prome… —ella puso una mano sobre sus labios antes de que él pudiera acabar, regalándole una sonrisa triste.

—Ed, no hagas promesas que no puedes mantener. Soy alpinista, este es uno de mis lugares felices. A todos los verdaderos alpinistas les gustaría quedarse en las montañas —ella lo besó suavemente antes de continuar —. Tú eres mi otro lugar feliz. Solo desearía que no quedes atrapado aquí también.

—Bella…

—Por favor, no. Solo… por favor.

—Te amo.

— Buenas noches, cariño —murmuró antes de quedarse dormida. Ella no le había dicho que lo amaba, pero Edward sabía que si lo hacía. Bella no quería hacerle las cosas más difíciles.

Con las lágrimas bañando su rostro, Edward la abrazó con fuerza. Bella tosió una vez más, manchando todo el frente de su campera con sangre. Él jadeó ante lo mal que se veía.

El sonido de Demetri golpeando el pico contra la pared de hielo lo despertó de golpe. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido, pero debía estar más cansado de lo que parecía. Gracias al cielo, todavía no había enfermado.

— Ed… —llamó Emmett desde donde estaba. Edward había estado tratando de evitar lo inevitable. Él tenía realmente mucho miedo de acercarse a donde estaba su mejor amigo. Sabía que en el momento en que lo hiciera tendría que despedirse de él inevitablemente.

— Emmett, no lo hagas —suplicó—. Por favor, no tú también. No me dejen solo.

— Edward, ya no hay tiempo —gimió—. Por favor, dile a Rosie que la amo —tosió—. Y a los niños. ¿Sabes? Ellos te quieren… siempre serás su tío Ed. Cuídalos por mí, cuida de Bells también… sé que la amas… no la dejes ir.

— ¡No! —Se quejó, gritando desesperado arrodillándose a su lado—. ¡No te despidas maldita sea! ¡No lo hagas!

Emmett lo tironeó de la manga y llorisqueando como un bebe Edward cayó contra él, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Se sentía como un niño pequeño.

—Te quiero, hermano… siempre te querré.

Edward se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de aquel al que consideró su hermano por tantos años. Se aferró con fuerza a su mejor amigo y no lo soltó, hasta que lentamente los brazos de Emmett perdieron fuerza. Un último jadeó se soltó de sus labios y el enrome cuerpo quedó flácido contra el suyo. Edward gritó con fuerza y frustración, amortiguando el sonido contra la campera térmica de Emmett.

Lloró contra él por un rato que pareció infinito, hasta que las lágrimas se secaron por si solas. La mano de Bella en su hombro lo distrajo. No quería levantarse, no quería tener que decirle a ella que Emmett había muerto. No podía enfrentar la culpa que le corroía el alma. Bella soltó un gemido cayendo de rodillas a su lado, contra el inerte cuerpo. Abrazó con fuerza a Emmett, dándole ánimos y susurrándole al oído. Despidiéndose. Luego saltó a los brazos de Edward. No quería dejarla ir, nunca más. Si ella se quedaba en aquellas montañas, no habría grupo de rescate que pudiera hacerle dejarla sola.

* * *

**SE LOS AVISE! SOY MALA Y SADICA! APRENDAN jajajaja **

**No me odien que falta poquito... pero todavía puedo ser más mala...**


	11. Chapter 11

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MIIIII! **

JAJAJAJA Voy a dejar algo muy en claro... **YO LES AVISE LO QUE IBA A PASAR SI NO ME DEJABAN SUFICIENTES RR!**

Habiendo aclarado eso les traigo el **ULTIMO CAPITULO DE AZUL EXTREMO!**

Como leyeron... este es el último Capítulo... el domingo que viene esteré subiendo el **_EPILOGO y el PLAYLIST_** para que se entretengan... Espero que les haya gustado... Yo estoy feliz con el resultado... Les comento que estoy pensando hacer una especie de "Precuela" con como se conocieron, el casamiento, etc... así que nada... cuando la tenga publicada les haré saber... ahora no las entretengo más, las dejo leer tranquilas! =)

_Como siempre la historia es original mía y no se permite su copia total o parcial. _Los personajes pertenecen a Stepehenie Meyer!

**Gracias a mi Betta Angelica por bancarme con mis locas ideas!**

**EnjoY!**

* * *

**RECOMENDACION MUSICAL: I****n my veins (feat. erin mccarley) de andrew belle**

**watch?v=q0KZuZF01FA**

**A LLORAR!**

* * *

**ESCENAS DE CAPITULOS ANTERIORES:**

— ¡Bella! —gritó Edward detrás de ella. En un segundo su cuerpo había caído por una grieta en el hielo.

— ¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy a salvo! —contestó poniéndose duramente de pie. La caída había sido brutal y dolía en todos los lugares incorrectos de su maltratado cuerpo.

— ¡Estoy bien! ¡Estamos bien! —respondió arrodillándose, todavía en el borde. Emmett sabía que su mejor amigo estaba a un paso de perder el norte.

Dicen que si algo puede salir mal, hay posibilidades de que incluso salga peor. Emmett se puso de pie a duras penas en el momento exacto en el que el sonido del ambiente se volvía en un silencio espeluznante. Luego ruidos más ensordecedores que el viento comenzaron a llegar desde lo más alto en los picos nevados. Mirando hacia arriba vio como el hielo de la cumbre comenzaba a resquebrajarse. Fue inevitable no entrar en pánico.

— ¡AVALANCHA! —gritó al grupo, empezando a correr hacia la grieta.

—Está perforado, cielo —susurró no queriendo que Edward los oiga.

— ¡No!.. —lloró ella, mientras sentía como las lágrimas calientes llenaban sus ojos.

—Diles que escalen más rápido —ordenó—. Bella tiene Edema —Ella se abalanzó sobre Demetri, intentando quitarle el radio, pero no antes de que la comunicación se cortara.

— ¡No…! —susurró Edward cayendo de rodillas. Se veía tan miserable, que el corazón de Bella empezó a llorar por dentro.

— ¡No lo sabes! —se quejó, arrodillándose junto a su marido. Él se abrazó con fuerza a su cintura.

—No… no tú —lloró. Aquello le partió el alma en fragmentos minúsculos.

—Ed…

—No, nena… yo realmente lo siento —tuvo que aclarar su garganta para despejarla antes de seguir hablando—. No me refiero solo ahora; me refiero a todo, Bella. Yo debería haberte apoyado, haber estado a tu lado como lo prometí. No emborrachándome por ahí.

—Yo…

—No digas nada. Solo quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase aquí… yo todavía te amo, nena —de sus impresionantes ojos verde resbaló una lágrima solitaria.

— Ed… —llamó Emmett desde donde estaba. Edward había estado tratando de evitar lo inevitable. Él tenía realmente mucho miedo de acercarse a donde estaba su mejor amigo. Sabía que en el momento en que lo hiciera tendría que despedirse de él inevitablemente.

— Emmett, no lo hagas —suplicó—. Por favor, no tú también. No me dejen solo.

— Edward, ya no hay tiempo —gimió—. Por favor, dile a Rosie que la amo —tosió—. Y a los niños. ¿Sabes? Ellos te quieren… siempre serás su tío Ed. Cuídalos por mí, cuida de Bells también… sé que la amas… no la dejes ir.

— ¡No! —Se quejó, gritando desesperado arrodillándose a su lado—. ¡No te despidas maldita sea! ¡No lo hagas!

Emmett lo tironeó de la manga y llorisqueando como un bebe Edward cayó contra él, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Se sentía como un niño pequeño.

—Te quiero, hermano… siempre te querré.

**CAPITULO 11:**

Demetri siguió intentando duramente llegar a la superficie. No hacía más que clavar el pico y resbalar una y otra vez. Bella cada vez estaba peor; Edward sabía que tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo y aceptar lo inevitable. Pronto perdería no solo a su mejor amigo, a su hermano del alma, sino también a su mujer. La única mujer a la que había amado irrevocablemente durante desde que la conoció en aquel bar de mala muerte, y a la que sabía que aún amaría después incluso de perecer en aquella aterradora montaña.

Un gritó de frustración se escapó de Demetri, mientras volvía a caer sobre su trasero. Él había empezado a toser hacía un tiempo;pezado a toser hacía un tiempo, no era tan malo como el estado de Isabella, pero no dejaba de ser una mala señal. Ya solo les quedaban unas pocas dosis de Dex, por lo que necesitaban alguna señal para el equipo de rescate. Esperaban que no estuvieran muy lejos. Demetri gruñó una vez más y acabo por revolear uno de los picos al aire.

Entonces… Edward tuvo una idea.

Dejando a Bella tendida entre un montón de mantas extras, corrió hasta una de las mochilas vaciando su contenido con rapidez. Encontró en el fondo algunas bengalas, tomó la bolsa que las contenía y los palos de unión de una de las carpas. Aquel truco ya le había funcionado a Bella una vez, solo esperaba que volviera a servir.

Corrió hasta donde estaba Demetri y le explicó el plan rápidamente. Entre ambos, tomaron los palillos de la carpa uniéndolos entre sí, formando uno más largo y ataron la bengala en la punta. Lo primero iba a ser destrabar la salida.

—Bien, vamos a ello…

Edward se colocó bajo el hueco, con Demetri detrás. Entre ambos izaron rápidamente la luz, con el tiempo justo para que el explosivo saltara haciendo volar los pedazos de hielo. Ambos tosieron con fuerza cuando el agua filtró en sus pulmones. Demetri terminó escupiendo más sangre. Antes de continuar con la siguiente fase del plan, controló a su mujer. Bella, apenas respiraba; su rostro estaba blanco ceniciento y sus labios azules.

—Aguanta —suplicó apoyando su frente contra la de ella, varios grados más helada. —Por favor, amor. Aguanta. Hazlo por mí —besó su rostro y volvió donde estaban las cosas.

Tomando la navaja suiza de su bolsillo y la bolsa descartable donde habían estado guardadas las bengalas, corrió hasta el cuerpo abandonado de James. Se negaba a destrozar el cuerpo de su hermano, como si fuera un cordero de sacrificio. Abrió un buen agujero en el estómago, y tragando la bilis que subía por su garganta, llenó la bolsa con los fluidos y la sangre de James.

Entre ambos hombres, ataron la bolsa llena en uno de los palos, junto a una de las luces. Con un breve asentimiento, subieron la bolsa por el agujero que había quedado. Cuando la bolsa llegó arriba, el tiempo cronometrado de la bengala acabó y voló por los aires como si fuera el cuatro de julio.

Varias gotas cayeron directo contra ellos y Edward podía ver la sangre manchando algunas partes del hielo dentro del agujero, por lo que supuso que el plan había funcionado. Solo quedaba esperar. Volvió donde Bella, y abrazándola con fuerza se quedó dormido rápidamente.

— ¡Edward! ¡Vamos, Edward! —Demetri sacudió otra vez al hombre. No le importaba si salía o no con vida, Emmett ya había muerto y no estaba seguro sobre si la mujer todavía estaba con vida, pero por desgracia, sabía que no podía sobrevivir sin Edward.

El sonido de un silbato volvió a escucharse por sobre el ruido del viento. ¡No podía ser! Edward se despejó del sueño rápidamente, poniéndose de pie. Le costaba creer lo que estaba escuchando. Después de dos tortuosos días, los habían encontrado.

— ¡Están aquí!—exclamó en un susurro. Su garganta ardía y estaba muerto de frío, tiritando como una hoja en otoño. — ¡Están aquí!

Dando gracias al cielo, se puso de rodillas para despertar a Bella. El panorama asustó la mierda fuera de él. Bella estaba demasiado inmóvil, pálida y con los labios azules. El pulso de Edward comenzó a temblar de tal forma, que no pudo siquiera comprobar sus signos vitales. Empezó a jadear fuerte, el aire se negaba a entrar en sus pulmones, un claro sino de un ataque de pánico en puertas. Demetri seguía llamándolo, pero él no era capaz de responder, era incapaz siquiera de escucharlo con claridad.

— ¡Edward! —gritó empujándolo.

—Lo siento —susurró con lágrimas resbalando por su rostro, mientras besaba los fríos labios de Bella—. Te amo… Te amo tantísimo.

Un sollozo lastimero, más animal que humano escapó de su dolorida garganta y tomo todo de él para obligarse a dejar el cuerpo de su mujer allí, tendido sin protección. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro, era de que bajaría por Bella a como diera lugar. Él la llevaría a casa, donde podría descansar en paz.

El sonido del silbato volvió a oírse y luego el pequeño cacharro cayó dentro del agujero. Demetri lo tomo, había un papel enrollado dentro. Lo quitó e hizo sonar para avisar que estaban vivos. El papel decía _"BANG"_. Iban a volar la entrada. Edward corrió hasta donde estaba el cuerpo congelado de su mujer, arrastrándola a un costado detrás de unas piedras, cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo para protegerla mejor. Demetri salió disparado, ocultándose al otro lado, justo en el momento en que todo el infierno se desataba.

Pedazos de hielo y piedra volaron por los aires, despejando la entrada a la grieta donde habían quedado atrapados. Cuando sus oídos dejaron de pitar, y parte del aturdimiento despejó su cerebro Edward se movió para ver a quien estaba asomando la cabeza. Jacob.

— ¿Edward? – preguntó.

— ¡Jacob, gracias a Dios! —gritó, lágrimas de felicidad, mezcladas con el hielo derretido y tierra bajaban por sus mejillas.

— Ya estamos aquí, amigo. Vamos a sacarlos. ¿Bella está bien? —Edward no supo que responder. — Contesta, Edward. ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Por qué no puedo verla?

Gimió en silencio otra vez cayendo de rodillas, mirando el cuerpo inerte de su mujer y sacudió la cabeza negando—. Tenemos que llevarla a casa —susurró. En el silenció que siguió a su declaración, él pudo oír como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos muy pequeños. — Tiene que descansar en paz. – murmuró con la mirada perdida en las paredes de hielo casi color azul.

La primera de las cuerdas descendió y Edward ató con fuerza el cuerpo de Bella. Besó su frente una última vez y se quedó viendo como ella era alzada por sus compañeros. El sol del amanecer llegando a su rostro como si fuera el mayor de los milagros.

* * *

**No se olviden de leer el epilogo el DOMINGO QUE VIENE!**


	12. EPILOGO

**CHICAS LEAN ACÁ!**

**Antes que nada, buenas noches. Quiero decirles unas palabras a todas ustedes, mis queridas lectoras. Lo primero y principal es agradecerles infinitamente por todo lo que me dieron a lo largo de esta historia. Realmente les agradezco su apoyo y sus comentarios, los nervios, las tristezas. Se que la historia no es color de rosas, pero era un drama desde el principio (esta catalogada como tragedia) así que me pareció injusto que dijeran "Es demasiado triste al pedo". **

**La historia pretendía ser lo que es, una situación que pudo haber ocurrido en la realidad. Chicas, son un grupo de alpinistas que sufren un accidente, está de más decir que sería muy irreal si todos salieran con vida. El propósito era justamente ese, asemejarlo lo más posible a algo que podría suceder, algo verosímil. Lamento si decepcione a alguna de ustedes con eso.**

**Y otra cosa que quiero aclarar, es que si bien hice el chiste de "Si no me dejan RR mato a los personajes" era justamente eso, un chiste. En ningún momento BAJO NINGÚN PUNTO DE VISTA cambie NI UNA SOLA PALABRA desde que empece a publicarla hasta que termine. No se tomen eso tan literal. **

**Por la verdad es que recibí dos comentarios muy desubicados diciendo "AMO LA HISTORIA ODIO A LA ESCRITORA. NO VALE LA PENA SI PIDES COMENTARIOS Y AMENAZAS CON MATAR PERSONAJES" lo cual es bastante estúpido teniendo en cuenta que una cosa viene con la otra. Me parece que la que no vale la pena es esa persona. Yo escribí la historia como a mi se me canto el trasero (perdón el vocabulario) pero por algo soy la escritora. **

**A LA QUE LE GUSTÓ LA HISTORIA, MUCHAS GRACIAS, REALMENTE. A LA QUE NO LE GUSTO ES LIBRE DE ESO, NO HACE FALTA INSULTAR.**

**Habiendo aclarado esto, quiero agradecer a mi adorada Betta Angelica, por ayudarme con mis historias. Estoy reeditando Black Velvet, para la que lo lee/leyo y quiere saber sobre eso. Estoy volviendo a escribir! Desde ya las invito a pasar por mis otras historias y dejar sus comentarios sobre que les parece...**

**PD: Estoy planeando una precuela de esta historia que cuente todas esas cositas que me dejaron preguntando, como por ejemplo que paso para que se separaran, porque Edward se acostó con Jessica, etc, etc... Espero poder terminarla pronto. Va a tener una particularidad y es que ustedes van a poder leer cualquiera de las dos historias primero, porque ambas arrancan igual.**

**En fin, no las voy a entretener más. Espero que leyeran esto.**

**Muchas gracias a todas, enserio. **

**GRACIAS INFINITAS. Ahora sí, les dejo una RECOMENDACION MUSICAL MUY ESPECIAL! Y el PlayList!**

_Como siempre la historia es original mia y no se permite su copia total o parcial sin permiso. _Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. NO LA HISTORIA!

**Enjoy!**

**GRACIAS!**

* * *

**RECOMENDACIÓN MUSICAL: ****Wait - de M83 - watch?v=lAwYodrBr2Q**

**Professor Green, Tori Kelly - Lullaby ft. Tori Kelly - watch?v=9rHiLAdMmss**

* * *

**ESCENAS DE CAPITULOS ANTERIORES:**

—Lo siento —susurró con lágrimas resbalando por su rostro, mientras besaba los fríos labios de Bella—. Te amo… Te amo tantísimo.

Un sollozo lastimero, más animal que humano escapó de su dolorida garganta y tomo todo de él para obligarse a dejar el cuerpo de su mujer allí, tendido sin protección. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro, era de que bajaría por Bella a como diera lugar. Él la llevaría a casa, donde podría descansar en paz.

— ¿Edward? – preguntó.

— ¡Jacob, gracias a Dios! —gritó, lágrimas de felicidad, mezcladas con el hielo derretido y tierra bajaban por sus mejillas.

— Ya estamos aquí, amigo. Vamos a sacarlos. ¿Bella está bien? —Edward no supo que responder. — Contesta, Edward. ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Por qué no puedo verla?

—. Tenemos que llevarla a casa —susurró. En el silenció que siguió a su declaración, él pudo oír como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos muy pequeños. — Tiene que descansar en paz.

**EPILOGO:**

Edward soltó un pesado suspiro, mientras cargaba la siguiente caja en la camioneta. Tenía que terminar de desalojar la caravana de Bella. Habían pasado diez días luego del funeral en honor a todos los alpinistas que habían perecido en el ascenso al K2, tanto el equipo original, como el de rescate. Diez días en los que él había estado tan deprimido y consumido por la pérdida, que no hubo forma que saliera de su apartamento.

Resultó que aquellas explosiones que habían sacudido la caverna mientras ellos estaban atrapados, habían sido dos de los grupos de rescate volando por los aires. La nitroglicerina que cargaban para hacer volar la nieve que los mantenía aislados, había reaccionado al sol, la temperatura y la presión; llevando a los dos equipos a una muerte rápida y segura.

Solo tres personas habían sobrevivido al ascenso de rescate: Jacob, un amigo que habían compartido en común tanto con Bella, como con Emmett. Leah, la hermana de Seth, quien aún había guardado las esperanzas en encontrarlo con vida; y por último Quill, uno de los médicos alpinistas de la base.

Quill se encargó de mantener estables a los sobrevivientes, hasta que lograran llegar a salvo al campamento, por lo que fue una suerte que hubiera sobrevivido a las explosiones. Así y todo, por más de que estuviera vivo, no podía celebrarlo todavía.

Entró en la casa nuevamente, esta vez dirigiéndose hasta el armario. Tomó otra caja y comenzó a llenarla con las cosas de Bella, cuando su cámara filmadora le cayó directo en las manos. Ella siempre viajaba con la cámara y la curiosidad pudo más que todo. Rebobinando el video que todavía estaba puesto, pulso el botón de "play". El techo de una caverna fue lo primero que se enfocó. Un jadeo se escapó de su garganta al darse cuenta de lo que estaba viendo.

Con la imagen en pausa, caminó lentamente hasta la orilla del lago. Podía ver claramente, por que le había gustado tanto aquel lugar a su mujer. Edward se sentó en la mesa de picnic, el gran lobo había aparecido ni bien había llegado, y al notar que algo sucedía no se había despegado de sus pies, por lo que ahora se encontraba echado a su lado. Tomando una respiración profunda, Edward volvió a poner las escenas en movimiento.

_—Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Estoy atrapada en alguna parte de las montañas de Nepal, perdí mi curso, el mapa y a mi… _—Él supuso que estaba intentando mirar el reloj_—. No sé qué día es, mi brújula no funciona, se averió con la caída. Mi compañero Riley Bairs fue… arrastrado. Riley intentó cubrirnos a ambos con su cuerpo, pero la avalancha que nos cayó encima lo separó de mí._

La pantalla se congeló por unos segundos. El visor estaba roto, así que no sabía si era porque había dejado de funcionar o simplemente un corte en el tiempo. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos rápidamente resbalando por su rostro con el siguiente fragmento:

_—Si alguien está viendo esto, es porque estoy muerta. Siendo sinceros, no creo poder sobrevivir mucho más tiempo. Mi pierna está gravemente herida _—La cámara se enfocó en su pierna destrozada, provocando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo—._ Está abierta en canal desde el muslo hasta la rodilla, próxima a infectarse. Tengo tantos moretones que perdí la cuenta, casi no tengo más alimento y ahora la nieve me quedo a unos ocho metros de distancia en una caída vertical, como para ir a por agua. Mis energías se están agotando… junto con las baterías. _

Los cortos continuaron uno tras otro arrancando pedazos de su alma. Su mujer había sufrido tantísimo.

_—Día dos de grabación _—dijo haciendo una breve pausa—._ Estoy cada vez más cansada. Hoy en la mañana un animal herido entró en la cueva; no me quedo más remedio que utilizar sus plumas para rellenar la bolsa de dormir contra el frio, y su sangre para crear una señal de ayuda. Solo espero que alguien pueda verla antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

Ella secó con su manga el sudor que empezaba a caer por su frente.

—_La infección cada vez es peor; tengo fiebre muy alta y los antibióticos no parecen estar haciendo mucho efecto. Me cuesta horrores respirar bien, posiblemente esté desarrollando un edema ahora_._ Tengo frío y me siento sola… tan sola… yo…_ —las lágrimas volvieron a llenar sus ojos, a medida que la veía llorar en la pequeña y rota pantalla. Ella secó otra nueva oleada de sudor en su frente, antes de continuar…

_—No sé qué hora es, o que día. Perdí completamente la noción del tiempo. Yo… yo solo quiero volver a casa…_

¡Dios!, como le hubiera gustado haber podido estar ahí, para abrazarla fuerte y consolarla.

—_Ya casi no queda batería. Tiré la última bolsa de sangre, ya que ayer nevó todo el día y la huella fue cubierta. Queda poca comida y no tengo más agua; casi no tengo ramas tampoco para mantener vivo el fuego. —_Ella suspiró, acomodando su cuerpo recostado lo mejor posible. Edward podía ver claramente las líneas de dolor, dibujándose en su rostro. Podía ver en la pequeña pantalla que estaba pálida, con sus labios azules_—. No tengo más fuerzas, no puedo sentarme o… levantar la cámara. Me cuesta respirar, y sé que no es solo la presión por la altura. Sé que estoy muriendo... sé que estoy muriendo – _repitió en un susurró.

Edward quedo expectante unos momentos ante un breve apagón de la cámara.

_—Solo… hay algo más que necesito, antes de despedirme por fin. Edward… si estás viendo esto, yo… lo siento. Siento no haber arreglado las cosas, bebé. _—Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, igualando las de ella_—. Sé que me odiarías en este momento por estar rindiéndome, pero… ojalá lo nuestro hubiera funcionado. Después de lo que paso siempre soñaba sobre cómo serían nuestros hijos; me hubiera gustado que fueran como tú. Lo lamento... lo lamento tanto. _

Un pequeño "_aún te amo_" se escuchó en un susurro, ya con la pantalla en negro antes de que la cámara se apagara del todo. Edward sollozó con fuerza, rastrillando sus dedos por sobre su cabeza rapada con frustración. El lobo a sus pies, se levantó empujando su pierna con el hocico.

—Lo siento, amigo —él rascó tras sus orejas durante un rato, antes de recomponerse del todo—. Gracias por cuidar de ella cuando yo no pude.

Cuando la caravana estuvo vacía y bien cerrada, Edward se volvió para admirar el viejo cacharro. Quizás pudiera volver, en algún momento en el futuro. Suspirando, cargó las últimas cosas en la camioneta y salió despacio por el camino de grava.

El gran lobo lo siguió con la mirada, siempre parado en su lugar junto al lago, sin moverse… solo observándolo.

—Llegaste —susurró una suave voz desde su costado.

—Lo siento, no quise despertarte.

— ¿Por eso te acostaste en el sillón, en lugar de en la cama conmigo? —preguntó juguetonamente.

Edward miro aquellos hipnotizántes ojos color dorado, que tanto lo habían atormentado.

—Te amo —susurró.

— También te amo, Edward.

— ¿Prometes que siempre te quedaras conmigo?

— ¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó dudosa.

—Hoy fui a traer más cosas de tu caravana y encontré algunas de tus viejas cámaras…

— ¿La del accidente?

—Sí… solo me hizo pensar en todo… en todos.

—Tú no tuviste la culpa, Edward —Ella tomó su rostro entre sus tiernas manos, antes de besarlo—. Te amo, cariño; y si te hace sentir mejor, prometo ya no dejarte nunca. No más excursiones de escalada.

—También te amo. ¡Dios!, te amo tanto, Bella.

[***]

**TIEMPO DESPUÉS**

_**"BIOGRAFIA DE EDWARD CULLEN: HISTORIAS DE ALPINISTAS – CAPÍTULOS DE MI VIDA"**_

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si eres realmente feliz? ¿Te gusta lo que haces? ¿Aun sigues amando despertar con esa persona a tu lado? A lo mejor no lo sabes. O un día te despertaste y te diste cuenta que te sentías incompleto. ¿Cuándo dejaste de soñar, lo recuerdas? ¿Cuándo permitiste que cortaran tus alas o las arrancaste para no volar alto? No debería importarte lo que digan los demás, los comentarios negativos y malas energías; porque no valen la pena. Es aquí y ahora. Es el momento de dar un cambio radical.

El ascenso, que se suponía era por fines científicos y en el cual participamos diez personas, fue una de las tragedias más grandes que tuvo China ese año.

Solo sobrevivimos tres personas, llevando nuestras vidas al máximo sobre el límite vertical. Fue injusto que Emmett, Sam y Seth tuvieran que morir por la avaricia de un magnate en conseguir un par de piedras; no importa lo multimillonario que éstas pudieran volverlo.

Sentir que perdía a mi mujer en aquella congelada montaña, fue de lo peor que pudo pasarme en la vida. Realmente ella estuvo con sus pies en el más allá, lo que tardamos con Jacob y Quill en subirla; gracias al cielo fue un milagro que Quill estuviera allí para salvarla.

Fuimos estúpidos al dejar que nos manipularan para no dar la vuelta, cuando tuvimos la oportunidad de que todos saliéramos ilesos. Quizás todos fuimos un poco egoístas y avariciosos en ese punto. Pero lo que se desarrolló como una desgracia, acabó con algo bueno: Bella y yo estamos juntos otra vez.

Resultó que al final, Demetri cumplió su parte del trato, junto con un agregado sustancioso a nuestras cuentas bancarias para mantener el silencio; la realidad es que no había nada que contar, no había pruebas de nada. Con Bella, decidimos comprarnos una casa en la playa, un lugar tranquilo en el que pasar el resto de nuestros días.

Renovamos nuestros votos matrimoniales, adoptamos un par de perros Siberianos, abandonados por que ya no servían para tirar de un trineo, y ahora somos una gran familia feliz.

Nuestros problemas habían empezado con Bella perdiendo nuestro primer hijo. Eso nos volvió un poco locos a ambos; ella me necesitaba y yo no supe que hacer para mantenerla conmigo. Ahora, después de un año del intento de subida al K2, fuimos bendecidos con la espera de nuestro segundo hijo. Todavía no sabemos que es; si niño o niña, lo que sí sabemos, es que tiene un hermoso y acelerado latido del corazón que nos tuvo a ambos de rodillas en solo segundos.

La vida no podría ser mejor. Si tuviera que repetir las cosas, quizás cambiaría algunas formas o quizás no, lo único que sí sé con certeza, es que aquel lugar, aquella montaña azul extrema siempre estará en mi memoria.

Quizás esta sea una buena historia para contarles a mis nietos en algún futuro.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**No fui tan mala al final. No me dio el corazón.**_

_**GRACIAS!**_


	13. PLAYLIST

**PLAYLIST**

1) Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen - watch?v=fJ9rUzIMcZQ

2) Hotel California - Eagles - watch?v=mpAkMk0phOs

3) Closer - Kings of Leon - watch?v=lkGhDHP093M

4) Sex on Fire - Kings of Leon - watch?v=RF0HhrwIwp0

5) Big Fellah - BLACK 47. - watch?v = 0V _ ZEzdlteY

6) The White Buffalo The Forest Rangers - Come Join the Murder - watch?v=jXwgShqzVas

7) Forever Young (Acapella Version) de Audra Mae and Forest Ranger. - watch?v=lQksqVL8zSw

8) Goodbye, Dear Friend - Deer Tick - watch?v=tCrHyhIqD7U

9) In my veins (feat. erin mccarley) de andrew belle - watch?v=q0KZuZF01FA

10) Wait - M83 - watch?v=lAwYodrBr2Q

11) Professor Green, Tori Kelly - Lullaby ft. Tori Kelly - watch?v=9rHiLAdMmss


End file.
